


Once Upon a Time Lord

by professoriisms



Series: Once Upon A Time Lord [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 30,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professoriisms/pseuds/professoriisms
Summary: Do you remember how it all began? The first in the Once Upon a Time Lord series, regarding my original character, the Professor - the son of the Doctor. A prequel to Asylum of the Daleks, this is how a Time Lord defied the odds and became the first one to be a magic practitioner.The Professor's face Claim is Richard Madden.





	1. Acknowledgement

The Professor is a Time Lord. One of the last of the old, glorious race from Gallifrey. His father is the Doctor and means everything to him. When in the Automated Hotel-Prison Spaceship, and the Doctor knew his death was imminent, he took his son to the Enchanted Forest, where Rumplestiltskin, an old friend of his, had just became the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin promised the Doctor to protect him, mainly from the Silence and Madame Kovarian.

Over the next 150 years, the Professor lived with Rumplestiltskin, accompanying on most adventures he has had. He even helped create the Dark Curse (he had the idea to put in a perception filter to mask out Storybrooke from the rest of the world). When the Dark Curse was cast, the Professor, being a Time Lord and impervious to magic, he used it a means of transport to get to Storybrooke. He never had a Storybrooke name; just used his pseudonym. For the twenty eight years of the Dark Curse, he lived in Storybrooke, Maine; a peaceful town. There were no "ghosts", no effects of the Master when he was in his guise of Harold Saxon; no poisonous gas from any cars, Storybrooke was moved with the rest of Earth but the Daleks never arrived in Storybrooke, and the Storybrooke inhabitants did see Gallifrey appear in the sky.


	2. Prologue

The Professor was studying at his desk waiting for Mr Gold, to come home after collecting the rent from Granny's Bed and Breakfast. The Professor had been staying with Mr Gold for the past 28 years, while the Dark Curse was still in effect. And before that, it was in the Bubble Universe known to its inhabitants as the Enchanted Forest, or Misthaven. Mr Gold was really Rumplestiltskin, a powerful sorcerer who had known the Doctor a long time and was charged with keeping his son safe from the Silence and Madame Koverian.

Now, Time Lords are not affected by the use of magic, the so when the Evil Queen Regina cast the Dark Curse, the Professor used it as a free ride from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke, Maine. For the previous 28 years, it was peaceful but really boring and repetitive. Well, except for the Cybermen invasion of 2006, the Sontaran invasion of 2008 and the Dalek invasion of 2009. But the funny thing with those invasions was that Storybrooke was unaffected. This was because of the perception filter forcefield that the Professor put on the town when it was created. So, when the Sontarans tried to choke the Earth with their "special" gas, Storybrooke still had a nice clear Summer's day.

Now, as I was saying, the Professor was in the second-floor office, doing a bit of reading when he heard the front door open and close. "Is that you, Rumple?" He asked, as he got up and walk down the stairs to greet his old friend.

"Yes, it's me," Mr Gold replied, looking over at the Professor. "So, while I was at Granny's, do you know who I saw?"

The Professor shook his head. "No. I don't. Who did you see?"

"The Saviour. Emma Swan."

"Wait … Emma's here?" The Professor asked. "Things are going to change."


	3. Apples

Up in his bedroom, Henry Mills was sitting by his window staring at the Storybrooke Clock Tower. Earlier, he had gone down to Boston to bring his real mother, Emma Swan, to Storybrooke. He knew who she really was, and what she was destined to do: break the Dark Curse. As he was looking out the window, he saw something he never saw. The clock tower moved. The minute hand moved from the three, so the clock read 8:16. Henry smiled. He knew that his mother – his real mother – was going to stay.

* * *

The next day, Regina Mills was having a look at the story book, Once Upon a Time. Henry always carried it with him. It was one of his favourite books ever since his teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, gave it to him. And that’s when all her trouble began. She flicked through the pages of the book, til she got to the end. And saw that the end pages were missing.

She closed the book, and marched up the stairs to Henry's room. "The missing pages – where are they?" Regina sternly asked her son.

"It's an old book. Stuff's missing. Why do you care?" Henry said coolly.

"I care because you think I'm some _evil queen_. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother."

"No, you're not."

"Well, then who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she and this book are doing to you. Thankfully, both are no longer an issue," Regina said, but the Storybrooke Clock Tower chimed in the distance. _What the hell?_ She thought, looking up at it through the window. _Why on Earth is that clock moving?_ Through this distraction, Henry left.

Regina decided to go for a walk in her perfect, perfect little town. She left her home and headed for the town square. Once there, she saw Archie Hopper out walking his dog. "Hey, how about that?" he asked. "Guess those rusty ol' innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?"

Regina saw that Emma's yellow beetle was parked on the side of the road. She knew why the clock was moving, and it all had to do with the yellow bug. "Yes," she responded, "how about that, indeed."

She walked back over to her house, and grabbed a medium-sized basket, and began to fill it with apples before she arrived at the Bed and Breakfast. Finding out which room was Emma Swan's, she knocked on the door. A few seconds and Emma opened it. "Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can whether any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers. " Regina handed Emma an apple.

"Thanks," Emma said, grabbing the apple.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home."

"Actually, I'm going to stay for a while."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

"All due respect, Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more."

"Since when were apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay."

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that."

"It's time for you to go."

"Or what?"

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."


	4. Operation Cobra

The garden of Regina Mills was quite extravagant, and looked like any other garden. But, if you knew where to look – and what to look for – you would know that it really wasn’t like any other garden. For example, in the middle of a flowerbed stood a garden gnome. But, it wasn’t just any garden gnome. Back in the Enchanted Forest, it was a living, breathing creature that the Evil Queen turned to stone.

While Regina was grooming her apple tree, Sydney Glass arrived, holding up the latest edition of his newspaper, The Daily Mirror. And he was proud of this one. "The Mirror strikes again," he remarked.

Regina turned around. "You're late," she snapped.

"Sorry. I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you it's one of my better hatchet jobs."

"That's not what I asked for. What'd you find out about her?"

"Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. Sh-she got into some trouble when she was a kid, ah, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still."

"Well, that appears to have changed."

"D-did you know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? Huh, how did he wind up here in Maine?" Sydney asked, sounding really nervous.

"So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value. Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away."

"I-I'll keep looking," Sydney said, walking away.

* * *

Across town, Emma arrived at Granny's Dinner. She was reading the paper and eating the apple she had gotten from Regina. Ruby served her a glass of cocoa. "Here you go" Ruby said.

"Thank you. But I did not order that," Emma said, taking her cocoa.

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer."

Emma turned around and saw the Professor sitting at another booth. She walked over to him and put the cocoa in front of him.

"So, you must be Emma Swan,” the Professor began. “I must say, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Emma furrowed her brows. "I don't believe we've met.

"Not properly. I’m David Smith,” the Professor said, giving out his pseudonym, and extended his right arm for her to shake. “You met my uncle last night, I believe.”

Emma shook his hand. “You’re uncle is the owner of the town?”

“Yes. The only family I have left, really.”

"Oh .. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. On with the future. So you’ve decided to stay?"

"Yes. For a little while. It would be good for Henry. Also the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you."

"I think you have me mistaken with the booth beside me, Emma."

Henry popped up from behind him. "He's right. I sent it. I like cinnamon, too."

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked.

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me."

* * *

Emma and Henry were walking to the school, making friendly conversation with each other. "So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma asked.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one – identification. I call it Operation Cobra," Henry asked.

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail."

"So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it."

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen – until you got here," Henry said as Emma took a bite out of her apple. "Hey! Where'd you get that?"

"Your mom."

"Don't eat that!" Henry exclaimed, snatching the apple and throwing it over their shoulders.

"Okay, uh… Alright. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything. And you'll see."

Emma nodded slowly. "So, for decades, people have walked around in a haze, not ageing, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes. And now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White.

“Kid…"

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did."

"Why else would you be here?" Henry asked, running into the school.

Emma watched Henry run off, not knowing someone walking up behind her. "It's good to see his smile back,” a voice said. Emma turned around, and saw Henry’s teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"I didn't do anything," Emma said.

"You stayed. So, does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does he think you are?"

"Oh, it's silly."

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White. Who does he think you are?"

Emma stared at the teacher. _Is this who Henry thinks my mother is?_ "I'm not in the book,” she lied.” Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"

"Oh. Well you will want Archie Hopper. Goes there Thursday afternoon. But he talks to David Smith too. Always understands him. Well, he is a professor."

"Mr Gold’s nephew is a professor?” Emma asked. “What is he a professor off?"

"Well, everything really."


	5. Set Up

After her talk with Mary Margaret, Emma returned to Granny’s Diner, hoping that the Professor was still there. And he was. She went over to his booth again, and sat opposite him. "I hear you have talks with Henry?"

The Professor nodded. "Yeah. We, uh, talk about anything. If he has a problem, I help him with it.”

"Is Regina ok with it?"

"Not in the slightest bit. Apparently I'm not psychiatrist material, or something. But she's powerless to stop me."

"Because you're Mr Gold's nephew?"

The Professor nodded. "Yes."

"OK. Do you ever talk about the curse of this town?"

"Yeah. It’s what he’s interested in. Henry's a smart kid. He found patterns between most Storybrooke inhabitants and Fairytale characters. Regina Mills: sounds like two Latin words that mean Evil Queen. Mary Margaret Blanchard: Blanch is French for Snow. Ruby: another word for Red. Archie Hopper: Crickets _hop_ everywhere. See: Patterns."

"It's probably just a coincidence."

"Emma. I'll give you the advice what my father once said: Never ever ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy. In that case, ignore a coincidence."

* * *

Doctor Archie Hopper sat in his office doing some paper work, when there was a knock at the door and Emma went in. "Hey," she said.

"Emma Swan. I was, uh, just reading about you. Let me guess – you're here for a little help with post traumatic stress? …That diagnosis was free, by the way," Archie said.

"No, I'm here about Henry."

"I'm sorry. I… I really shouldn't-"

"I know, I'm sorry. Just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession – what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's…crazy."

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word crazy is, um, quite damaging. These stories… They're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotion, so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, when he's using this book to help deal with his problems."

"But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um, yes, he has."

"So it's Regina, isn't it?"

"Uh, his mother is, uh, a very complicated woman. And, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry closer to her have only backfired. Why don't you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean." Archie went over to the filing cabinet and got out Henry's file. He walked over to Emma and handed it to her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We talked about you a lot. And you're very important to him."

"Thank you."

"Just, uh, see that I get it back, okay? And Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how to handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be…be devastating."

Emma left the room, holding Henry's file and Archie went to the phone and dialled a number. " You were right. She was just here," he said into the speaker.

"Did she take the file?" Regina asked on the other end.

"Yes. H-How did you know that she was going to come here?"

"Because I'm the one who gave her the idea."

* * *

Emma was sitting on her bed in her room of the Bed and Breakfast, flipping through Henry's file when there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered the door. Emma saw it was Graham. "Hey there. If you're concerned about the 'do not disturb' signs, don't worry. I've left them alone."

"Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?" Graham asked.

"No,” she retorted.

"I was shocked too. And given your shy, delicate sensibilities… He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused, you came back and stole them."

"He gave them to me," Emma said.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or, must I get a search warrant?" Graham asked. Emma let Graham inside her room. The papers from Henry's files are strewn everywhere.

"This what you're looking for?"

"Well, you're very accommodating. I'm afraid, Miss Swan, you're under arrest. Again." Graham said, pulling out his handcuffs.

"You know I'm being set up, don't you?" Emma asked.

"And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?"


	6. Black Mail

Regina was walking along the street to the Storybrooke Elementary School. When she got there, she saw that Mary Margaret's class were sitting out side, doing a lesson. "... water, synthesize," May Margaret said.

Regina cleared her throat. "Ahem. May I speak with my son?" she asked.

"We're in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?" Mary Margaret said.

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" Regina said in a stern manner, before walking over to Henry. " Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here – she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Henry said.

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is going to be good for us. You'll see. Things will be better."

The school bell rang. "I got to get back to class."

* * *

Back at the Sheriff Station, Graham was taking Emma's mugshot. "You know the shrink is lying, right?" Emma asked, getting fed up. She knew Regina was obviously setting her up, not that anyone believed her.

"To the right, please," Graham instructed. "Why would he lie?"

Emma did what she was told. "The Mayor put him up to this. She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her like everyone else in this…town."

"To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?"

"Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything."

"Including the police force?" Emma asked, but Henry ran in, with Mary Margaret following him before Graham could answer.

"Hey!" Henry said.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked.

"His mother told him what happened," Mary Margaret said.

"Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said-" Emma said.

"You're a genius," Henry said.

"What?"

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost," Graham said.

"It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out," Henry said.

"You are? Why?" Emma said.

"I, uh, trust you," Mary Margaret said.

"Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do."

* * *

Regina sat in her home office proud of what she had done. __Emma's not gonna meddle anymore__ , she thought. But her train of thought was distracted by the buzz of a chainsaw. She spun her chair around and looked out the window and Emma cutting her beloved apple tree with a chainsaw. She got up from her seat, and stormed outside. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Picking apples,” Emma replied, stopping the chainsaw.

"You're out of your mind."

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of." Emma said, starting to walk away. "Your move."

* * *

Regina had called Emma back over and the two were sitting in her office. She wanted to make peace between the two, or so what Emma had thought. "I'd like to start by apologizing, Miss Swan."

"What?" Emma asked. It had come out of the blue for her.

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here."

Emma nodded. "That's right. I do."

"And that you're here to take my son from me."

"Okay, let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from anyone."

"Well, then, what are you doing here?"

"I know I'm not a mother. I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have him. And I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here. Especially after seeing how troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?"

"Well, he's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside. He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character.

Regina: And you don't?"

"How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. Especially in this town."

"What about the town?"

"All these coincidences between the names here and characters. It's crazy," Emma said, only for Henry to overhear this as he was standing right behind her.

He couldn’t believe what he had heard. "You think I'm crazy?" He asked Emma.

"Henry…" Emma started to say, but Henry ran out of the room. Then all her attention turned to Regina. "How long was he there?"

"Long enough," Regina said.

"You knew he would be here."

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00pm so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move."

Emma stared at Regina. "You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?"

* * *

Back at Mary Margaret's loft, Mary Margaret was doing some sewing at the table when there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. It was Emma. "Hey. Just wanted to say thank you and, um, pay you back the bail money."

"You look like you need to talk," Mary Margaret said.

Emma entered and Mary Margaret went to the kitchen to make some cocoa.

"Cinnamon?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Oh, thanks. When you bailed me out, you said that you trusted me. Why?"

"It's strange. Ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we met before. And, I know it's crazy."

"I'm starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy."

"For what it's worth, I think you're innocent."

"Of breaking and entering, or just in general?"

"Whichever makes you feel better."

"It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you – for everything – but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt."

"What happens if you go? I think they very fact that you want to leave, is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't?"

* * *

Henry was at his therapy session with Archie Hopper later that day. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know, that umbrella kind of is my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?" he asked.

"I don't think you're anyone," Henry said, but Emma barged into the room.

"Miss Swan! Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to-" Archie said, but Emma interrupted him.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it. Henry, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you," Henry said, still upset.

"Miss Swan, if she knew you were here-" Archie said, but again, Emma interrupted him.

"To hell with her. Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you," Emma said.

"You think I'm crazy," Henry said.

"No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know. Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom ..."

" ... What she needed to hear. What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers. Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?"

"Brilliant!"

"I've read the pages and, Henry, you are right. They are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them," Emma said, throwing them into the fireplace to let the fire destroy them. "Now we have the advantage."

"I knew you were here to help me."

"That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that."


	7. The Truth

That night, Regina was at her apple tree, inspecting the damage that Emma had inflicted on it. Unknown to her, Mr Gold and the Professor entered the yard. "What a mess," Mr Gold said, pointing out the obvious.

"Not for long," Regina said. Rather bluntly. "What can I do for you two?"

"We thought we should pop by. Haven't seen you in a while," the Professor remarked, picking up an apple of the ground and rubbing it on his coat lapels, before taking a bite. "You seem to be glowing."

"Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance," Regina said.

"Emma Swan. Really?" Mr Gold said.

"Yes. I imagine she's half way to Boston by now."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What?" Regina asked, stopping what she was doing.

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course."

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore," Regina stated.

"To which deal are you referring?" The Professor asked.

"You know what deal."

"Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?"

"Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Where did you get him? Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this…Emma Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going." Mr Gold started to walk away but Regina rushed ahead and stopped him.

"Tell me what you know about her," she ordered.

"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me. Please."Mr. Gold left the yard, the Professor turning to follow him.

Regina was shocked. Why did Mr Gold all of a sudden say please? He shouldn’t have been able to remember that. He hasn’t down that before, so why now? "David. Can I have a word?"

"Sure," the Professor replied, turning around to face Regina again. “What do you want?”

"Answers,” Regina demanded. “You will tell me, Time Lord.”

"Answers for what?" the Professor asked.

"Does he remember?"

"I just told him that since he's the wealthiest man of Storybrooke, he should compete with with you. You know, throw a bit of pleases here and there, stand up to you. You know, small stuff."

Regina’s lips flattened. Something didn’t add up. "What about what you told Emma? All the similarities between the curse names? You want the curse broken. Why else would you have told her about those names?"

"Oh ... I want time to follow its direct course. I’m just giving it a helping hand. Emma breaking the curse is a fixed event, Regina. You can't change that. Not ever."

"I can try."

"And you’ll fail."

Regina sighed. "Why do I always try with you?"

"Because I know that one day you’d like to beat me. Now, can I go?"

Regina took out a yellow A4 sized envelope. "Not yet. Sydney managed to find this on your father’s death. He showed it to me and I didn’t want the world knowing about you or him. Everything regarding Lake Silencio … It’s been deleted off Utah Publications.”

The Professor took the envelope and smiled softly. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."


	8. Interlude ONE

The Professor arrived at the Gold house not long after Mr Gold, and went into the living room, where Mr Gold was sitting in a chair closest to the fireplace. He looked up at the Professor. “And what did Regina want to know about?”

"Just wanting to know the truth, like if you remember your past life," the Professor answered.

Mr Gold put down his book and focused on the conversation. "You didn't say anything, did you?"

The Professor shook his head. "No, no. I just said that since you're the richest man in Storybrooke, you should give her a run for her money. Say a bit of "pleases" here and there. That sort of thing."

"Good, good." Mr Gold said, then noticed the yellow A4 envelope that the Professor was holding. "What's that?"

"Regina gave it to me. Apparently someone was there at dad's death. She stopped the newspapers from publishing them."

He handed Mr Gold the envelope. He opened it up and sifted through the articles and photos. "And you didn't know there was anyone else there at the time?” he queried.

"No, no,” the Professor said with a shake of his head.

Mr Gold looked at one of the photos, with the Doctor, the Professor, Amy, Rory and River Song seated around a picnic blanket. He studied it carefully. "The ginger is Amy and the male is Rory,” he mused aloud. “Who’s the other woman?”

The Professor nodded. “Yeah. This was a few months before we met you,” he stated. “And that is River song, their daughter, who we don’t meet in the right order.”

Mr Gold nodded slowly. “I think we should place this in a safe place. Where no one else can find it.”


	9. No Fairy Godmothers

The next morning in Granny's Diner, Emma was sitting in a booth, reading the local newspaper. She had just come back from walking with Henry to school and she thought she deserved a hot cocoa that Ruby was now bringing her. "Thank you," Emma said to Ruby, who set the cocoa on the table before she walked away to serve other customers.

The door opened and Regina entered the diner, making a bee-line for Emma. She slipped in the booth and sat opposite her. "How was your walk with Henry?" Regina asked. But, before Emma could answer – or, even say a word – Regina continued. "That's right I know everything. But relax I don't mind."

Emma was confused. Yesterday, she was trying to run Emma out of town. And now, she was okay with her spending time with Henry. "You don't?" she asked.

"No. Because you no longer worry me, Ms. Swan. You see I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven," Regina said, rather pleased with herself. She was really hoping that history was gonna repeat itself again.

"Seven?" Emma asked again.

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the past decade. Your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

"If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town," Emma said, trying to stand up for herself. She didn't want to be put down.

"I know. With Ms. Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow Ms. Swan, it needs roots, and you don't have any. People don't change they only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know me."

"No, I think I do. All I ask as you carry on your transient life, you think about Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa," Regina said, getting up and leaving.

Emma got up too, but in the process, she accidentally spilt her cocoa on her top. "Ugh, really?" she complained. This day wasn’t going any better.

"Eesh," Ruby said. She saw the whole thing.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?” Emma asked her.

"Mhm!" Ruby pointed down the hall, to which Emma followed.

Once there, she took her cocoa-stained shirt off, put in the washing machine and took a clean shirt of the clothes line and put it on, not knowing that Ashley Boyd was working there.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Ashley exclaimed, making Emma notice her.

"You okay?" Emma asked, looking over at the young blonde.

Ashley held up a sheet, which was now pink. "The sheets, they're uh... pink."

"Have you ever tried bleach?" Emma asked, but then Ashley lowered the sheet to show Emma that she was pregnant. "Oh."

"Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now."

"So... that's great."

"It's just that, um, when the... when the baby comes... no one thinks I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

"Screw them."

"What?"

"Screw them. How old are you?"

"19."

"I was 18."

"When you... when you had a kid?"

"Yeah. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do especially with a kid, but ultimately whatever you're considering doing... or giving up... the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is."

"It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, "No, this is who I am." You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things you are going to have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no Fairy Godmothers in this world."

* * *

Later that day, Mr. Gold was walking up to his shop door, his cane making a dull thud against the wooden floor. It was closing time and he was shutting up earlier than usual. He wanted to have a look at the articles and photos of the Doctor's death again. It had been years since he last saw him, but one of the last things he said to him – when he dropped off the Professor – was that his death was near. And he was right. He turned the Closed sign around and turned off the lights, before closing the door and locking up for the night. He started to walk around to the back to his car, not knowing that Ashley Boyd was spying on him. Once she knew he was gone, she crept over to the front door and smashed the glass in with a brick. She unlocked the door before sneaking in slowly into the store and approached an oil painting behind the shop counter. Moving the painting revealed a safe, and she tried to unlock it. But, it was no use. She needed a key to unlock it.

However, Mr Gold came back through the back door, to pick up something he had forgotten, when he heard something. He walked into the shop front when he saw Ashley. "Ashley, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Changing my life," Ashley said, turning around and spraying Mr Gold with pepper spray. He let out a scream as he fall backward to the ground, banging his head in the process. Ashley bent over and grabbed the key from him and used it to open the safe and grab a rolled up piece of paper, before leaving the shop.

Mr Gold reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone and texted " _Help_ " to the Professor. Upon receiving the text, the Professor raced out of the Gold house and raced through the town. It only took him ten minutes at top speed.

Arriving at the Pawn Shop, the Professor barged in and approached Mr Gold. “Rumple?! Are you alright?” He asked, helping him sit up.

"Yes, yes. I’m fine. I’m resilient, as always,” Mr Gold replied.

"Who did it to you?"

"Ashley Boyd. Not the first time I've had a run in with her, either."

"Right. The one who locked you up. What did she want, anyway?"

"Her baby," Mr Gold answered.


	10. A Mission

The next day, Mary Margaret was bringing a plate of freshly cooked food to Emma’s breakfast, while Emma was beginning to unpack her belongings, which had just arrived from Boston. It had been a while since Emma had had a home-cooked meal, and smiled when she looked up at the breakfast her roommate had cooked for her. "Oh, thanks."

"So that is all your stuff?" Mary Margaret asked, placing her plate on the table.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, taking out a photo album.

"Is the rest in storage?"

"No, this is all of it. I'm not sentimental."

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move," Mary Margaret said, before there was a knock at the door. She went over to the door and opened it, finding Mr Gold and the Professor there.

"Ms. Blanchard," Mr Gold started, "is Ms. Swan here?" Emma approached the door as soon as she heard her name. "Hi, my name is Mr. Gold and this is my nephew Professor Smith. Both of us have met you before."

"I remember," Emma said, with a nod.

"Good, I have a proposition for you, Ms. Swan. I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

"Really? um..." Emma started, then was silent. She looked over at Mary Margaret.

"You know what?" Mary Margaret asked, taking the hint. "I am going to jump in the bath." She then walked to the bathroom.

"I have a photo," Mr Gold said, taking out a picture of Ashley and handing it to Emma as they walked into the apartment."Her name is Ashley Boyd and she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So why don't you just call the police?" Emma asked, looking over at the picture of Ashley.

"Because uh... she's a confused young woman. She's pregnant, alone, and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life, but I just want my property returned."

"And what is it?"

"Well one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

"When did you see her last?"

"Last night. That's how I got this," Mr Gold said, moving some hair to show Emma the cut on his forehead. "It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about changing her life. I have not idea what got into her. Ms. Swan, please just help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they."

"No, of course not," Emma said, the wondering what Mr Gold was getting at.

"So you'll help me then?"

"I will help her."

"Grand."

The door opened and Henry entered the apartment. "Hey Emma, I was thinking we..." Henry start to say, but then trailed of when he saw Mr Gold and the Professor.

"Hey Henry," the Professor greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

"Okay," Henry said, start rather shyly.

"Well that's good,” Mr Gold remarked. “Give my regards to your mother, Henry. And um... good luck Ms. Swan." He turned to leave with the Professor in tow, leaving only Emma and her son.

"Do you know who they are?" Henry asked, once the two had left.

"Yeah, of course I do," Emma answered.

"Who then? Cause I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Oh, I meant in reality."

"Is that all you brought?" Henry asked, noticing all Emma's stuff.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject.

"My mom's gone till 5:00 I thought we could hang out."

"Aw, kid I wish I could, but there's something I gotta do."

* * *

A while later, Emma and Henry were walking down a street. Henry was begging Emma to join her on her quest for the fifteenth time. "Please let me help." he said.

"No, no it could be dangerous," Emma said, trying to sound like a good mother. But it wasn't easy trying to stick to her word when Henry was persisting on like that.

"The pregnant maid is dangerous?" Henry questioned, when he heard that it could be dangerous.

"She assaulted Mr. Gold. And he has family that needs him."

"Cool."

"This isn't a game. She's desperate."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"Well, then let's find her."

"Oh no, no, no, no there is no "let's". You cannot come with me."

"Then I'll look for her myself."

"Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back."

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid."

"I am just trying to be responsible here."

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you," Henry said, hopping into Emma's yellow Volkswagen beetle.

"Oh, that is really not fair!" Emma said, hopping into the driver's seat.

"So the maid, what's her story?"


	11. A Deal?

Emma and Henry were at Granny's Diner, talking with Ruby. They had decided to see her about Ashley Boyd, seeing as they were friends and they did work together, after all. "So, this boyfriend of hers," Emma began, "you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?"

"Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't," Ruby retorted. "He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said-" But Ruby was interrupted by the sound of her car being dropped. She turned around and saw her lucky wolf charm that was hanging on her mirror, shake. She turned to Billy. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Billy, be careful! You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But look – it's fine," Billy said, trying to reassure her.

"Um, Ruby," Emma said, trying to get her attention back again. "What about her family?"

"Oh, um, she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to," Ruby said.

This last bit of information made something click in Henry's mind. "Wait. Stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?" Henry asked.

"Henry. Not now," Emma told him.

"Look. I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying. Taking night classes, trying to better herself… Trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" Ruby asked, trying to get Emma to be on her side with this.

"I think so." She was starting to see Ashley from another point of view. One which reminded her what what she would have done when she was pregnant with Henry.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already."

"I've been through it too, Ruby, and I can help her."

"Then, try her ex."

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives with his dad."

* * *

Emma arrived at the Herman residence a short while later. She stopped her car and went to the front door and knocked. The door opened. It was Sean. At the same time, his father, Mitchell, pulled up to the house. "Can I help you?" Sean asked when he saw Emma.

"Sean Herman?" Emma asked, making sure it was the right person.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm… I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. Just thought maybe she came to see you."

Sean never got to answer Emma as his father had walked up the steps and had overheard part of the conversation. "My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore. So, whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for her, but there's nothing we can do to help you."

"You're the reason he broke up with her," Emma said.

"Absolutely. I'm not going to let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake."

"So you just told him to leave her?"

"Well, what are they going to do? Raise the child in the backseat of a car?"

"Some people only have the backseat of a car."

"Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son."

Sean spoke up, not wanting his father to speak for him. "Dad, maybe we should help her look."

"It's a waste, Sean," Mitchell said.

"Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's going to be in some serious trouble," Emma said, trying to persuade Sean.

"She's running away with the baby?" Sean said, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Yes."

Mitchell didn't want Sean to go with Emma, so he took control. "Sean. Inside. Now." Sean went inside the house, as what he was told to do. "Look. Believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

"Deal?" Emma asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so."

"She sold the baby?"

"Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found some people who are going to find that child a good and proper home."

"And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?"

"Look at her. She's a teenager. She's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?"

"Maybe she's changing her life."

"Everybody says that. Now, look. I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who's going to see to it that everybody's happy."

"Mr Gold?."

"Well, isn't that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?"


	12. Labour

After talking with the Herman’s, they got back in the car and began to drive around, seeing if they can spot Ashley anywhere. But first, she had to see someone. "You can't make her double-cross Gold and his nephew. No one's ever broken a deal with them," Henry said to Emma, trying to stop Emma from what she was trying to do.

"Happy to be the first," Emma said. "If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one." She pulled the car up to Granny's Diner, and got out. They entered the diner and made a bee-line straight to the counter, where Ruby was standing. "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?” Emma asked.

"Because I didn't think it was important," Ruby said, trying to defend her actions.

"Really, considering that's why she's running away?"

"Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her."

Emma looked down at the counter and saw a wolf figurine. It was the same one that was in Ruby's car. She picked it up. "Ruby, where's your car? You didn't send me to Sean to find her, you sent me there to give her a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her."

"Yeah, so am I. Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with the Gold family without me."

"I can't talk in front of him. He's the mayor's kid."

Henry, who had been listening to what Emma and Ruby had been saying, piped up. "Hey, I'm on your side."

"Henry," Emma whispered to Henry, "I need to find this woman, and in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me, seriously. She's not gonna tell me anything if you're around."

"Okay," Henry resignedly said.

"Thank you," Emma said and Henry left.

"She left town," Ruby said. "Said she was gonna try Boston. Thought she could disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About a half an hour."

* * *

Emma was driving to Boston. She was glad she told Henry to go home. It would be a long trip and she didn't want any trouble from Regina about taking Henry out of Storybrooke without her permission. She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Henry pop out. "What did she tell you?" he said, giving Emma one hell of a fright.

"Henry! What the hell? I am going to Boston, you can't come with me," Emma said, getting over the fright.

"You can't go to Boston, she can't leave! Bad things happen to anyone that does."

"I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I've got to get you home."

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt. We're wasting time. If you drop me off, you'll never catch up to her."

"Henry..."

"And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail."

"Buckle up," Emma said to Henry, then muttered to herself, "Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

Emma continued driving the car, in silence, when they got up to the town line. When they got up to the line, it was Henry who spotted Ruby's car, which had broken down at the town line, before it crossed it. "I told you. It's her car."

Emma pulled her car up to it and got out. She walked over to the car but found it empty. "Ashley?" she called out.

Ashley was sitting on a patch of grass near the car, hand over her stomach. "Aaah!" She screamed in pain. "My baby. It's coming."

* * *

Emma and Henry were in Emma's car going to the Storybrooke Hospital. They were going there because Ashley was in labour. Her baby was coming any moment now.

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked.

"Oh, yeah," Emma said back to him, and then said to Ashley, "Don't worry. The hospital isn't that far."

"No, no, no, no, take me to Boston. I can't go back there," Ashley begged. She wanted her baby. She didn't want it taken from her.

"Oh, no we don't have four hours, trust me. I know."

"I can't go back there, please," Ashley said, starting to sob. "He's gonna take my baby."

"I won't let that happen, but do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child are you really ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't."

"You weren't?"

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's gonna be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it's yours, this running away can't happen. You have to grow up, and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes," Ashley said, more determined. "I want my baby."

* * *

Emma drove Ashley back to the Storybrooke Hospital in the nick of time. Ashley went to the delivery room and both Emma and Henry waited for the news of the baby.

"You know Emma, you're different," Henry said.

"What's that?"

"You're the only one who can do it."

"Break the curse? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that."

"No, leave. You're the only one who can leave Storybrooke."

"You left and came and found me in Boston."

"But I came back. I'm ten. I had no choice, but if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen."

"Anyone, except me?"

"You're the saviour. You can do whatever you want. You can go."

Emma was going to answer but the obstetrician approached them and said, "Ms. Swan, the baby is a healthy six-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine."

Mr Gold and the Professor walked in and heard the good news. "What lovely news. Excellent work, Ms. Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise,” Mr Gold said, then turned to the Professor. “Could you get me some coffee?"

The Professor nodded. “Of course,” he said, heading over to the coffee machine, so Mr Gold could talk with Emma.

"A baby? That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because at the time you didn't need to know."

"Really, or you thought I wouldn't take the job?"

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense... to you. I mean if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you."

"You're not getting that kid."

"They had an agreement, Emma," the Professor replied, coming back with the coffee. "And agreements, or deals, should be honoured. People should keep their word."

"If they're not, I usually involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?" Mr Gold asked.

"That's not gonna happen," Emma said.

"I like your confidence. Charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

"Let me guess, to steal a contract."

"Who knows what she was after.”

"You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect there is more to you two than a simple pawnbroker and professor. You really want to start that fight?" Emma asked.

"I like you, Ms. Swan. You're not afraid of us, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way I'd rather have you on our side," Mr Gold said.

"So she can keep the baby?"

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd."

"Tear it up."

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts, deals, well they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favour."

"Deal." Emma met with Henry, before going over to Ashley’s room, where Ashley was sitting up in bed, holding her new baby. "Hey. What's her name?" Emma asked.

"Alexandra," Ashley said.

"That's pretty."

"Thank you for getting me here."

"Mr Gold was outside. I took care of it. She's yours."

"She is? But what did you do?"

"Made a deal with him."

"Thank you. Thank you."

Emma checked her watch and noticed it was nearly 5pm. She then said to Henry, "Oh, hey kid, it's almost 5:00. You got to get home." And both rushed out of the hospital.

* * *

Later at the Storybrooke Hospital, Sean entered Ashley's room and met his new daughter for the first time. "Is that her?" Sean asked.

Ashley looked up, surprised that Sean had come. "Sean."

"I am so sorry. I never should have left you."

"You're back?"

"Yeah, I'm back. Here, I got her a present." Sean pulled some tiny shoes out of a gift bag and both laughed. "I don't know if they're gonna fit." He carefully placed the booties on Alexandra's tiny feet, and smiled.

"They're perfect," Ashley stated with a smile, before kissing Sean.


	13. A Party

Storybrooke was a peaceful town. So peaceful that everyone thought it was a dead town. Nothing exciting ever happened there. Well, before Emma came, anyway and before the curse started to weaken around everyone who lived there.

Prince Charming, or David Nolan as he was now known in Storybrooke, had woken up from a coma. A coma which had started back in the Enchanted Forest. But he had no memory of who he once was or who he will be in Storybrooke. He was standing outside a house with a sign in front saying " _The Nolans_ ", with his wife Kathryn.

"You know," Kathryn started to say, "you had the same look on your face before we bought it, too. You couldn't see past the ugly windmill on the lawn and said you'd never buy an old lady house. Do you remember what made you change your mind?"

David listened carefully, trying to wrap his head round all this. Kathryn seemed nice. She was always caring for him, but was she always like this? He went with his gut and decided to trust her with what she was saying. "Well …" he decided to say slowly, "… I see the windmill's gone."

"Come on. Everyone's waiting," Kathryn said, tugging on his arm gently. She had arranged a coming home party that had everyone he once knew, hoping this would bring back his memory.

David was confused. "Who's 'everyone'?" he asked, as they were walking up the house.

They entered and David found himself in front of numerous people he did not know. Kathryn saw a confused look on his face and decided to introduce him to some people. She found one, a male, and brought him over to David. "This is Gene," she said.

"Good to see you, Dave," Gene said.

"How you doing?" David asked, shaking his hand.

"And this is Ellen, his wife," Kathryn said, when a woman came up.

"Ellen. Hi."

"Good to see you, too," Ellen said.

"And Frank," Kathryn said.

"Hey," David said, greeting Frank.

Dr Whale came up to David and Kathryn. "Hey," He said.

"Dr. Whale," Kathryn said, acknowledging him.

"Hi, David," Dr Whale said. "Look, I know this is a lot, but it's good for you. The smallest thing can trigger your memories. Just try and have fun."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale. I'll do my best," David said.

Meanwhile, over by the stairs, Emma and Henry were sitting on the hallway floor and talking to each other. "You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet," Henry said, explaining things to Emma.

"Henry, David has amnesia," Emma said.

"Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories."

Just then, the Professor walked up to them and said, "Hey guys. Didn't imagine on seeing you too here." He sat down next to him. "So what are we talking about?"

"Just about David and how he could be Prince Charming," Henry said.

"Because everyone here has fake personas that prevent them from remembering who they really are?" the Professor asked.

"Right. And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's-"

"He's Prince Charming," Emma said, finishing Henry's sentence.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together," Henry explained.

"Didn't we just try that?"

"And it woke him up."

"Wait … that was you?" the Professor asked with a slight smile.

"Yep," Henry said, smiling back, when David Nolen came over to them.

"Hey. You're the ones who saved me, right?" David asked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess," Emma said back.

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here …" David said, then turned to the Professor, "… Except for you."

"I'm Professor David Smith," the Professor greeted, giving him his pseudonym. putting his hand out. "You can hide with us."

David shook it. "Fantastic," he said with a slight chuckle. A waiter that Kathryn had hired served David an appetizer. He stabbed a cocktail weenie with a toothpick. "Oh, thank you."

"So, you ever use a sword?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry?” David asked, not to sure what Henry was on about. He turned to Emma. “Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?" David asked. He was hoping Mary Margaret would be there. There was something familiar with her.

"No, she couldn't make it," Emma said.

"Oh," David said, glumly.


	14. Feelings for Snow

Mary Margaret Blanchard was not at the party. She thought that it would have hurt too much, seeing David and Kathryn together. She tried not to think about it. That's why she was outside, a far bit from the Nolan household, trying to hang a bird feeder in a tree.

David, however, wanted Mary Margaret there. He had sent an invite to her, but he didn't get the RSVP. He spotted her from the pavement and called to her from the pavement. He called out to her, "Didn't you get the invite?"

She turned around. "David."  _What was he doing here?_  She thought.

David jumped over the fence and hanged the bird feeder for her. "So, I heard you resigned from the hospital. Was it me? Cause of what I told you, about how I felt about you… Oh, come on – don't tell me it's one sided."

"You're married. It should be no side."

"Should be doesn't matter. Whoever married Kathryn, it's not me. I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you. I know you feel it – I can tell."

"I know you think that we have this connection, but maybe it's because I happen to be the person who saved your life? So, why don't we leave it at that," Mary margaret said, then she left David at the bird feeder.

* * *

Later, Mary Margaret scrubbed at a dish in her kitchen when Emma entered. "You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's going to press charges."

"Dishes were just piling up…" Mary Margaret said, rather quietly.

"This have anything to do with David stopping by? I saw him sulking away as I pulled up."

"We just, uh… He just…" Mary Margaret said, starting to explain herself.

"Yeah, I know. You're both just. And you did the right thing."

"He made a pretty compelling case."

"But he's still married. I know – I was just at the party."

"What do I do?"

"You need to stop cleaning. And have a drink," Emma said, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. She then poured them both a drink. "Here's the thing – I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you got to stay strong and he has to figure out his life. Cheers.

Emma and Mary Margaret both grabbed a glass and clinked them together, drinking some whiskey and drowning their troubles.

* * *

Meanwhile, David entered his house and went straight to the living room. He had some pictures that he had gotten out earlier and started to have a look at them. Kathryn entered and sat on the couch, next to him. She had a look at the photo he was holding. "You look different. Your hair – it's longer. You used to always have a buzz cut. You used to complain that long hair was itchy and hard to take care of."

"I guess it grew while I was in there," David said, still trying to come with grips of what happened and who he really was.

"So, I was going to go to bed. Do you…want to join me?"

David was confused. A strange woman he didn't know, wanting him to join her in bed. "You mean, go to bed go to bed, or 'go to bed'?" he asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Why don't we just sit and talk some more?" David asked and both kissed, but David felt something funny. When he kissed, he wanted to feel a spark. He pulled away from Kathryn, not feeling that spark. "This isn't right."


	15. Leaving?

Mary Margaret sat at a booth in Granny's Diner, reading the daily paper. The front page was about David and how he woke up from his coma. Doctor Whale saw her and walked up to her. "I'm a hell of a doctor, huh? No way he wakes up on someone else's watch," he said.

She turned around. "Hello, Dr. Whale," she said with a smile.

"So, I heard that you resigned from the hospital. I hope it wasn't because of me."

"Wh-why would it be because of you?"

"Well, our date… I never called you after. Yeah, I know, I know. It's not classy. And I'm sorry. But, if you could find a way to get over it, you know where to find me. Have a good day," he said and turned to leave.

As he was leaving, Regina entered and made a beeline straight for Mary Margaret. "Miss Blanchard, may I have a word?" she asked when she got to her.

"Of course," Mary Margaret said.

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn. But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David. You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken, find somebody else."

"I haven't done anything."

"Really? So, he just up and left his wife on a whim?"

Mary Margaret was shocked. "He did what?"

"You don't know?" Regina asked. Mary Margaret shook her head, so Regina elaborated more. "Well, I suspect you soon will. So, listen carefully, dear, cause it's in your best interest. Stay away. He's in a fragile state, he doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was." And Regina got up and left Mary Margaret alone.

She exited the diner, and walked down the Main Street, when she passed the Professor. "I don't know what you were doing in there, but you're in a losing battle against time," the Professor told her.

Regina stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're in a battle against time, Regina. I've seen it all before. People too naïve to realise that they can change time. But time wins in the end. As it does."

"Not this time," Regina stated, before she carried on her way.

* * *

 

At Storybrooke Elementary, Mary Margaret sat at her desk and opened letters with her letter opener. David came and stood at the door, watching her. "Careful – looks sharp," he said.

Mary Margaret looked up at him. "You can't be here."

"I… I needed to see you."

"Tell me you didn't leave your wife because of me? I do not want to destroy your marriage."

"You're not. It's me. I don't want to hurt her either, but the most hurtful thing to Kathryn would be me pretending. she needs someone to feel about her the way I feel about you."

"I'm really trying hard to stay away from you. To do the right thing."

"Why is that the right thing?"

"Because you already have a life."

The bell rang to sound the end of recess and Mary Margaret's students started to file into the classroom.

"With someone I didn't choose. The man who chose that life, whoever married Kathryn, is gone," David said.

"You really have to leave me alone," Mary Margaret said, starting to push David out of the classroom.

"Is that truly what you want?" he asked.

"Go," she said sternfly.

"Meet me tonight. At least think about it. I'll be at the bridge where you found me at 8:00. Think about it until then and then decide. If you don't show, I'll know. And I'll never bother you again. But if you choose this – if you choose us – you know where I'll be."


	16. Memories

David walked down the main street of Storybrooke, map in his hands, as he headed down towards the Toll Bridge. Though, he had gotten himself a bit lost, when he bumped into Regina. He looked up at her. "Oh!" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Regina began, the Professor's words still on her mind. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just heading home from work and I saw you. Are you lost?"

"Yeah. Yeah, kind of. I'm looking for the Toll Bridge."

"Ah, where you were found."

"Yeah."

"Trying to jog your memory?"

"No, I'm meeting someone."

"So, you made your choice."

"Yes."

"Well, I don't suppose I can convince you to change your mind?"

"I can't change how I feel."

"No, of course not. Walk down this street to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. You'll find a fork in the road – go left. It'll take you to a hiking trail that leads directly to the bridge."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Good luck, David. I hope you find what you're looking for."

David turned and ran down the rest of the street, not noticing a sly smile on Regina's face.  _Oh, I can win against time_ , she thought.

* * *

David followed Regina's instructions carefully but when he arrived at Mr Gold's pawn shop, he felt like something wasn't right. There was no fork in the road. Feeling quite lost, David went into the pawn shop and called out. "Hello?" He closed the door and looked around. When he did, he spotted this glass unicorn mobile. It was beautiful. Very elegant. And yet, bery familiar.

He went over and touched it, when Mr Gold spoke up, "Charming."

"I'm sorry?" David asked.

"The mobile. Isn't it charming? Exquisitely designed, masterly crafted… I can get it down, if you like," Mr Gold said, when the Professor walked in.

"Who you talking to out here..." The Professor began, til he saw David. "Oh, hello David."

"Hey," David said back. "But anyway, I meant the mobile was very nice, but actually, I'm looking for the Toll Bridge. The Mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but-"

"It seems Miss Mills has lead you astray," Mr Gold said, interrupting him.

"Yeah, yeah you would think the Mayor would know her own town."

"One would think. Now. Directions," Mr Gold said. "Out of the door, turn right, two blocks you'll find a trail. Can't miss it."

"Thank you," David said, acknowledging him. He started to turn around to leave but something stopped him. A windmill in the shop. It looked familiar to him.

"See something you like?" Mr Gold asked.

"Where did you get that?"

"That old thing? That's been gathering dust for…forever."

David spun the windmill and watched it go around. "I think… This belonged to me."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. …I remember." And with that, David left the store.

* * *

Mary Margaret waited at Toll bridge. Nearly thirty minutes and she had grown nervous. So, nervous that she began to fiddle with her ring, not knowing the true meaning of the ring. Or where it had come from.

"You came," David said, coming up behind her.

"You sound surprised. In fact, you almost sound a bit disappointed," Mary Margaret said, turning around.

"I remember."

"Kathryn?"

David nodded. "Everything."

"And you love her?"

"I don't know. But I know I did. I remember how I felt and I think I have to honour that."

"And everything that you said to me-"

"Is true. I do have feelings for you – intense feelings. Feelings I don't quite understand."

"And you're going back to her."

"It's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do, was not to lead me on."

"I know."

"So, you've made your choice."

"I'm sorry-"

"That's okay. I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Mary Margaret said, walking off and leaving David alone.

She knew he would go back to Kathryn. And he did. He told her that the memories had come back and he would give them a chance.


	17. A Wolf?

The next morning, Mr Gold and the Professor went out into the Storybrooke woods, unknown what was happening in the town. Sheriff Graham had gotten his memories back. Or, at least, part of them, and he had gotten confused. Really confused.

The two had just finished burying the Dark One's dagger. They both knew that the dagger had to be hidden, so no one would try to control Mr Gold. And that was the last thing that they wanted. Once the dagger was buried, the two began to walk out of the woods, when they heard something. Leaves rustling. Coming to a clearing, they both saw Graham, beads of sweat on his face, and pointing a gun at them.

"Good morning, Sheriff. Sorry if we startled you," Mr Gold said.

"Right. Sorry, I… I thought you were a wolf," Graham said, putting the gun away. "What are you doing out here so early?" Graham asked.

"Just a little gardening," the Professor answered, looking over at Graham. "What about you? You look … Uneasy..."

"I was looking for, um…" Graham began. " … A wolf."

"A wolf? There's no wolves in Storybrooke. Never been any in the first place. Why are you looking anyway?"

" ou'll think I'm crazy" Graham said.

"Try us," Mr Gold said.

"I saw one in my dreams, and then I saw one for real. Just a few hours ago. Did you, uh… Did you see anything unusual out there?"

"I'm afraid not. I do wish I could be more helpful. You know, Sheriff, they say that dreams… Dreams are memories. Memories of another life."

"And what do you believe?"

"I never rule out anything."

"Yeah. Its best you have an open mind about these things," the Professor remarked.


	18. The Storybook

Later that day, Graham entered Granny's Diner to meet Henry and the Professor. He knew that they had been talking about the _Once Upon a Time_ storybook for a while, so they were his best chance at finding out what was happening to him. He headed over to their booth, and sat opposite them. "Hey. Glad you could make it.”

"Hey Graham," the Professor replied. "Why did you want to see us?"

"I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you with what?" Henry asked.

"It's about that book," Graham said, pointing to the storybook. "Am I…in it?"

After their food came, they began to leaf through the pages of the book, til they landed on a picture with a deer in the woods. short while later, after they ordered something to eat, the trio were looking through the pages of the book. They came across a picture of a deer in the woods. “These pictures are very detailed," the Professor commented.

"So ... when did your flashes begin?" Henry asked, looking up at Graham.

"Uh, right after I kissed Emma," Graham said.

"You kissed my mom?” Henry exclaimed, before looking down at the book again. “What did you see?"

"A wolf. I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Mary Margaret."

"Were you about to hurt her?" the Professor asked.

"Yes! How do you know that?" Graham asked.

"Well, according to this book … Mary Margaret is Snow White. And, if she is Snow White, then that would make you the Huntsman,” the Professor, flipping a few pages til he found a picture of the Huntsman.

"So, you really think that I could be another person ... This ... Huntsman..."

"Makes sense. Graham does sound very huntsman-y. Plus the huntsman was raised by wolves. This wolf that you keep seeing, it may be a mother figure. A guide. Trying to help you ... guide you ... protect you even..."

"Henry, I'm remembering this because I kissed your mother? H-How is that possible?"

"Well, you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life," Henry started to explain.

"Why?" Graham asked.

"Snow White's her mother and you spared her. If you hadn't, my mom wouldn't have been born."

"Wh-What happened after I spared Snow White?"

"The Queen took your heart. She ripped it out. It's kind of her thing. She never wanted you to be able to feel again."

"Let me see that book," Graham said, taking the book and turned the pages. He got to an image with the Evil Queen and a building with the same symbol that he previously saw in his flashback. "What's that? I saw that, too. The wolf was howling at it."

"That's her vault. It's where she put your heart."

"The wolf wants me to find it. Thank you, Henry. And you, professor," Graham said, then quickly left the diner.


	19. Fight

Emma paced up and down Main Street, across the road from Granny's Diner when she saw Graham exit the diner. She crossed the road to meet him. "Hey. Hear you're having a rough day," she said.

"Who says?" Graham asked.

"Pretty much everyone. I think maybe you need to go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"No, Graham, you're not fine. You just went to see a ten year old and a deluded professor for help." But Emma should have been more careful to when she said that.

"They're the only ones that make sense out of everything that has happened," Graham said.

"What's going on? What's really going on?" Emma asked.

"It's my heart, Emma. I need to find it."

"Okay. So, how are you going to do that?"

"I just need to follow the wolf."

"What? What wolf?"

"From my dreams. It's going to help me find my heart."

"I'm sorry. I thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think you don't have a heart?"

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything."

"Listen to me, Graham. You have a heart. I can prove it," Emma said, placing one of her hands on Graham's chest and felt the faint beat of a heart. "See? It's beating. It's real." But, Graham shook his head. Emma grabbed his hand and placed it where her hand previously was. "Feel that? That is your heart."

"No. It's the curse."

"You can't really believe that's true..." Emma started to say, but something caught her eye. The wolf with two differently coloured eyes.

"What?" Graham asked, a bit confused to what Emma was looking at. But before she could answer, she followed the wolf, with Graham following behind her. They followed the wolf to the graveyard, where Graham was now in the lead.

"Graham! Graham, be careful," Emma warned.

"He's my friend. He won't hurt us," Graham said of the wolf, which had stopped and howled briefly to the newly-risen moon, then ran further into the graveyard.

Both Emma and Graham followed the wolf again but eventually lost sight and stopped at a crypt. Graham looked up, in shock, as he saw the symbol from his flashback to the Enchanted Forest. It looked like the one from his vision.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"It's my heart. It's in there," Graham said, taking out a flashlight and turning it on. "I have to look in there."

Emma started to protest. "Oh, no! Stop. Stop."

"I have to get in there, please-"

"Graham, come on! You really think that your heart is in there?" Emma asked, and Graham gave a slight nod. "Okay. Let's find out," she said, trying to open the doors. But they were locked. "Come on!" Emma said, a bit frustrated as she kicked one of the doors. It opened and they both entered.

* * *

Once they were in the Mills family crypt, Emma and Graham found a sarcophagus in the center with several urns on shelves lining the walls.

"It's got to be in here. Somewhere," Graham said, starting to search the walls of the crypt. "There's got to be a hidden door. A lever." He checked an urn. "Something."

"Graham. Hey. Graham, there's nothing in here," Emma said.

"There has to be. If there isn't, then-"

"It's okay. It's going to be okay," Emma said, but was soon cut off by Regina, who was standing at the entrance to her family crypt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina asked firmly. Emma and Graham slowly backed out of the crypt and turned to face Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday."

"Don't blame her. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there," Graham said.

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?" Regina asked.

"Nothing. It was, uh… It was nothing."

"You don't look well, dear. Let's take you home," Regina said, grabbing Graham's arm and started to drag him away to her house. But he managed to break free from her hold.

"Regina, I… I don't want to go home. Not with you," Graham said.

"Oh? But you'll go with her."

"Hey. This is between you two – leave me out of it," Emma said.

"She's right – it's between us. And things have to change," Graham said.

"And I wonder why that is all of a sudden," Regina said, eyeing Emma suspiciously.

"It has nothing to do with her. You know, I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know now it's not me – it's you," Graham said, defending Emma.

Regina was shocked. "So, you're leaving me for her?" She asked.

"I'm leaving you for me."

"Graham, you're not thinking straight."

"Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing? Is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance."

"Graham-"

"I'm sorry. It's over."

Regina then turned her full attention over to Emma. "I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

"I told you – it's not her," Graham said, still sticking up for Emma.

"None of this happened until she got here," Regina stated.

"I'm sorry. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?" Emma asked.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" Emma asked, but was soon punched in the face by Regina and fell into the arms of Graham.

"Regina!" Graham called out. But it was no use. Both Emma and Regina were in the "zone" as Emma soon recovered from the attack and punched Regina back and pushed her against the wall of the crypt. Graham followed and managed to get Emma away from Regina. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Not worth it," Emma said, starting to walk away with Graham.

Regina started to walk to Graham too. "Graham," she said, but Graham just ignored her.

* * *

Once Graham and Emma were back at the station, he was tending to Emma's cut. And had put an ice pack on her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind."

"It's okay. You were tired and feverish… And heartbroken," Emma said.

"I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her."

"Because it was easy. And safe. Not feeling anything's an attractive option when what you feel sucks," Emma said, but flinched when Graham wiped the cut on Emma's forehead. "Felt that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina was still at the graveyard. She entered the crypt and put the bouquet of flowers she was holding on the sarcophagus, which had a plaque which read, "Henry Mills – Beloved Father." Once she had a brief minute of silence, she pushed the sarcophagus aside to reveal some stairs, lit up in a bluish light. She followed them down to the hidden room.

Once Regina was in the hidden room, which was the same one from her castle back in the Enchanted Forest, she walked over to the wall of hearts. She pulled out a box and opened it, to reveal a glowing, red heat. Graham's heart. She took it out of the box and hold it up.

* * *

Still at the station, Graham was still tending to Emma's cut. "All better," he said.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"What?" Graham asked, watching Emma, who was now approaching him. The two soon kissed and Graham had another flashback the his life in the Enchanted Forest. He saw

the wolf with the two differently coloured eyes, the fight at the tavern, the Evil Queen when they first met, Snow White, the dagger, the whistle, the deer, the symbol, him reading the letter, the Evil Queen with the stag heart, and the Evil Queen putting his heart in the box. After the kiss had ended, he staged back.

"Graham?" Emma asked. Are you OK?"

"I remember," he said.

"Graham?"

"I remember."

"You remember what?"

Graham then held Emma's face in his hands. "Thank you."

The two went to kiss but at that moment, Regina, who was still in her crypt, began to squeeze the heart, making Graham fall to the ground. Emma repeatedly called out to him, but he was unsuccessful, as Regina had just crushed his heart to dust, killing him.


	20. A Benefactor

Emma Swan was walking down a street in Storybrooke to Mr Gold's Pawn Shop. Earlier, he had rang her to discuss some very important thing with her. Once she got there, she opened the door and the bell rang. "Gold? In here?" she called out.

The Professor walked up to her. He had been doing some dusting on one of the shelves. "Well, it is his shop," he said.

"But is he here?"

"Yeah. He's in the back. I'll take you to him," he said, taking her to the back room. He popped his head in and knocked on the wall. "Hey, uncle. Emma's here."

Mr Gold looked up. "Ok. Send her in," he said, just as Emma walked in, but as soon as she did, she turned up her nose.

"Whoa! What is that?" She asked.

"Now, this is lanolin used for waterproofing," Mr Gold explained.

"Smells like livestock."

"That's how a sheep's wool repels the water," the Professor stated.

"It stinks!" Emma said, still complaining. "Uhm. If there was a reason why you called the Sheriff's department. If you wanna talk about that quickly or... outside…"

"Yes," Mr Gold said, standing up and coming around his table. "I just wanted to express my condolences, really. The sheriff was a good man." Mr Gold looked down at Emma, surprised she still had the Deputy Badge on. "You're still wearing the deputy's badge? Well, he's been gone for two weeks now. And I believe after two weeks of acting as sheriff the job becomes yours. You'll have to wear the real badge."

"Yeah, I guess... I'm just not in a hurry. So, uhm... thank you for the kind words," Emma said, preparing to leave the shop.

Mr Gold and the Professor started to follow her. "We have his things,” the Professor said.

Emma turned around. "What?"

"The sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call really, I wanted to offer you a keepsake."

"I don't need anything."

"As you wish. I'll give them to Mayor Mills. Seems like she was the closest thing he had to family."

"Not sure about that."

"No love lost there, I see. Look, I feel that all of this stuff is heading directly for the trash bin. You really should take something. Look!" Mr Gold picked up Graham's jacket. "His jacket?"

Emma shook her head. "No."

Mr Gold shuffled through more stuff. "Look," he said, holding up a radio set. "Your boy might like these, don't you think? You could play together."

Emma still shook her head. "I don't..."

"No, please. They grow up so fast."

Emma finally took them. "Thanks."

"You enjoy these with your boy. The time together is precious, you know.," Mr Gold said, who was getting looks from a confused Emma. "That's the thing about children: Before you know it, you lose them."

Meanwhile, Mr Gold's talk with Emma made the Professor think about his father. And how he had witnessed his death.

> __A figure in an old NASA spacesuit was standing in the shores of Lake Silencio. The water was up to its knees and the Doctor stood up,_ _ __and looked over at his friends and family sadly. He took a deep breath, before looking back at the astronaut._ _ __"Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" He then walked down to the lake front to meet the mysterious astronaut, who was now out of the water._ _
> 
> _"_ __That's an astronaut," Rory_ _ __muttered_ _ __. "That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake."_ _
> 
> _"_ __Yeah," the Professor said. But what's it doing here?"_ _
> 
> __Meanwhile, by the lake front, the Doctor said, "Hello. It's okay. I know it's you." And the astronaut raised the gold-tinted visor. "Well then…"_ _
> 
> __Everyone watched from afar, when the astronaut raised his arm._ _ __"What's he doing?" Amy asked, but then the first_ _ __shot_ _ __to the Doctor came,_ _ __and the Doctor staggered back_ _ __. "Doctor!" Amy called out,_ _ __and the other’s held her back._ _
> 
> _“_ __We have to stay back. It’s what Dad wanted us to do,” the Professor said, not wanting to look away, as the astronaut fired a second shot. “He must have known. He’s protecting us...”_ _
> 
> __" No! No! Doctor!" Amy said._ _
> 
> __R_ _ __egeneration energy started to flow from the Doctor's head and hands. "I'm sorry," he said, as the astronaut shot him again,_ _ __his regeneration ending abruptly and collapsing on the ground, lifeless._ _
> 
> _"_ __No! Doctor!" River called out,_ _ __everyone running down to the shores of the lake_ _
> 
> __"Doctor, please!" Amy called out too, as she and the Professor raced to the Doctor's lifeless body._ _

The Professor blinked slowly as he looked around the shop. Emma was gone. Mr Gold looked over at him. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” the Professor answered. “Just thinking about something.”

* * *

After visiting the Pawn Shop, Emma went to see Henry at his play castle by the shore. She climbed up the fort and sat beside him. "Brought you something. Thought we could use them for Operation Cobra," Emma said, giving two radios to Emma.

"Thanks," Henry sad, rather upset.

Emma nudged Henry with her shoulder. "Oh, come on. What's up? You've been dodging me for weeks…"

"I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while. You don't play with the Curse. Look what happened to Graham."

"Henry, I told you they did an autopsy. It was totally natural causes."

"Okay, whatever! You don't believe? Good. That should keep you from messing with it. And getting killed."

"You're worried about me?"

"She killed Graham because he was good. And you're good."

"Henry…"

"Good loses. Good always loses. Because good has to play fair. Evil doesn't. She's evil. This is probably best. I don't wanna upset her anymore," Henry said, handing back the radio set to Emma and left the playground castle.

* * *

Emma soon went back to the Sheriff station, where she had picked up the Sheriff badge. She looked at it and started to put it on her jacket when Regina entered the office. "Oh, I'm  _sorry_. That's not for you," Regina said.

"It's been two weeks. Promotion is automatic," Emma said.

"Unless the mayor appoints someone else within the time period. Which I'm doing today."

"So who's it gonna be?"

"After due reflection: Sidney Glass."

"Sidney from the newspaper? How does that even make sense?"

"Well, he's covered the Sheriff's office for as long as anyone can remember."

"And he'll do whatever you want him to. You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?"

"Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as " _better_ "?"

"No," Emma said in a low voice.

Regina raised her voice. "He was a good man, Miss Swan. He made this town safe. And, forgive me for saying this, you have not earned the right of wearing his badge."

"Graham picked me to be deputy."

"He was wrong."

"No, he knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back."

"Actually - I just did. Miss Swan, you're fired," Regina said, taking the Sheriff's badge from Emma and then left the office.

* * *

After Emma got fired by Regina, she went back to Mary Margaret's apartment. She put on some loud music and was drinking some scotch as she tried to fix a broken toaster. Mary Margaret walked in, looked at Emma and switched the music off. "Toaster broken?" She asked.

"It wasn't when I started with it. Pretty sure it is now. I just needed to hit something," Emma said, defending her actions.

"What's going on?"

"Regina fired me so she can put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff. That's my job!"

"Never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?"

"Oh, I just know I want it back."

"There must be a reason."

"Maybe.." Emma said, but was cut off from a knocking at the door. She went to answer it, and as she did, she continued, "I just want to beat her." Emma opened the door, facing Mr. Gold and the Professor.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. Sorry for the intrusion, there's something I'd like to discuss with you," he said.

"I'll let you three talk," Mary Margaret said, and turned to leave to her room.

"Come on in," Emma said, inviting Mr Gold and the Professor in.

"Thank you. We heard about what happened. Such an injustice," Mr Gold said.

"Yeah. Well, what's done is done," Emma said.

"Now, that is spoken like a true fighter," the Professor stated.

"I know what chance I'll have. She's the mayor and I am - well - me."

"Miss Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?"

"Benefactor?" Emma asked.

"Do you mind?" Mr Gold said, sitting at the kitchen table and placing the folder he was carrying on the table and started flicking through the pages. "You know, it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter."

"The town charter?" Emma asked.

"It's quite comprehensive on the mayor's authority," Mr Gold said.

"It explains all the things what the mayor can and can't do. I don't think Regina has even read it herself. Or … she doesn't understand it,” the Professor explained to Emma.


	21. An Election

In the Mayoral Office, Regina had been giving a press conference, explaining who she had chosen to be the new sheriff. She turned towards her audience. "Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That's why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new Sheriff," Regina said, rather proudly. She had the sheriff badge in her hand and was about to place it on Sidney Glass when, Emma arrived on the scene.

"Hang on a second," Emma said.

"Oh, Miss Swan, this is not appropriate," Regina said, getting fed up with the presence of Emma.

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him," Emma declared to the press.

"The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint-" Regina said, but was abruptly cut off by Emma.

"A candidate. You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election."

"The term "candidate" is applied loosely."

"No, it's not. It requires a vote. And guess what, Madam Mayor? I'm running."

"Fine. So is Sidney."

Sidney, who was watching all this in front of him, stared in shock. "I am?" he asked, but Regina turned round and gave him a piercing stare. He got scared and agreed with Regina. "I am."

"With my full support," Regina said. "I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people."

"I guess we will," Emma said, walking out of the office again.

* * *

After the little fiasco of a press conference, Regina marched herself down to Mr Gold's Pawn Shop. She opened the door and flipped the sign from Open to Closed. She saw Mr Gold and the Professor towards the back of the shop and went over to the counter.

Mr Gold put out a flame on the lighter he was looking at, before approaching Regina. "Regina," Mr Gold said, with a smile. "Shall we remove some things? Make a bit of space for your rage?"

"You found that loophole in the town charter," Regina said.

Mr Gold stared over at her, and smiled faintly – his lips a thin line. "Legal documents – contracts, if you like. Always been a fascination of mine."

"Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities. And now you're teaching your nephew to do the same."

“Of course he is,” the Professor replied, approaching the two of them. “He has skills that do need to be passed on.”

Mr Gold nodded. “You see, I like small weapons, you see. The needle, the pen…" he said, looking at Regina for a brief moment, before looking down. "… The fine point of a deal." He began to turn away. "They're subtle – which I know isn't your style."

"You bastards,” Regina swore.

The Professor gave a slight chuckle. "Oh, Regina, Regina, Regina. You know, you're grief is getting to you. And what a shame that Graham died. Taken too soon…"

"Don't you talk about him. You know nothing," Regina said.

"What is there to know? He died," Mr Gold said.

Regina turned to face Mr Gold. "Are you really going up against me?"

"Not directly. We are, after all, both invested in the common good. We're just picking different sides."

"Well, I think you picked a really slow horse this time. It's not like you to back a loser."

"Emma hasn't lost yet. And she won't," the Professor responded.

"Not if I have something to do with it," Regina said.

"You should never underestimate someone who's acting for their child," Mr Gold said.

"He's not her child. Not legally.’

"Oh, now who's trifling with technicalities?" Mr Gold said, but Regina didn't answer. She just marched out of the shop, with a plan she was hoping to ratify.

* * *

After school, Henry went to Granny's Diner to have an afternoon snack. While he was eating, he was reading the latest edition of  _The Daily Mirror_. Emma arrived and sat next to him, nudging him with her arm. "How was school?" she asked.

"Okay," Henry said, still focused on the newspaper article.

"You're reading that paper pretty hard."

"Sidney wrote it," Henry said, passing the newspaper to Emma, where she read the headline, " _ _Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan Birthed Babe Behind Bars__ ". "Is it a lie?" Henry asked.

"No."

"I was born in jail?"

"Yes. These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you're not scarred for life."

"I'm not. Well, not by this."

"Good. Then, let's throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet."

"This is what I've been trying to tell you – good can't be evil, because good doesn't do this kind of thing. My mom plays dirty – that's why you can't beat her. Ever."

"I have a new ally. Mr Gold said he's going to help."

"Mr Gold? He's even worse than she is. You already owe him one favour. You don't want to owe him any more. Don't do this."

* * *

Later at night, Emma stormed into Regina's office, holding the newspaper in her hand. "This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power and illegal," Emma said.

Regina was starting to pack up her work when Emma arrived. "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?"

"I don't care what people know, but this hurts Henry."

"He would've learned eventually. We all lose our heroes at some point," Regina said, leaving the office at the same time Emma did, and walk through the long white corridor.

"He doesn't need to lose anything more. He's depressed, Madam Mayor. He doesn't have any… Any hope. Don't you see that?"

"He's fine," Regina said, switching off the lights.

"He's not fine. I mean, think about it. Watching his adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth mother? You don't think that would be upsetting?"

"All I did was expose him to the truth. And as for the legality – I did nothing wrong. But you and Sidney will have a chance to get into all that at the debate."

Emma was surprised. "Debate?" She asked, going down the stairs towards the front door.

"Yes, Miss Swan, there's a debate. You two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new association with Mr Gold. He's a snake, Miss Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with."

"I'm not getting into bed with anyone. I'm just fighting fire with-" But Emma never got to finish her sentence because just as Regina opened the door, there was a huge explosion and it set the room on fire. Both Emma and Regina were thrown back because of the blast and a piece of debris and became immobilized. Emma managed to free Regina and said, "Alright, come on – let's go! We got to get out of here."

"I can't move! You have to get me out. Help me!" Regina begged.


	22. A Hero

Emma and Regina were still in the burning office, when Emma turned to leave. But Regina grabbed her hand and stopped her. "You're going to leave me, aren't you?" she asked, but Emma didn't answer and broke free from Regina's grasp and left for the next room.

Regina tried to get up on her own but she failed. But the next moment she knew, she saw Emma return with a fire extinguisher and saw her get the fire out of control and cleared a way to the exit. Emma then supported Regina and got out of the office. Once they were outside, a reporter greeted them by taking their picture and the fire trucks came to the scene too.

"Oh, ow, ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!" Regina complained.

"Seriously?" Emma asked, looking at Regina. "You're complaining about how I saved your life?"

"The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger," Regina said, as she was being placed on a stretcher.

Emma started to walk away. "Next time I'll just… I'll just… Ah, you know what?" She asked, then turned to face Regina. "Next time, I'll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do."

While she was on the stretcher, a paramedic put an Oxygen mask on her but then she took it off. "Enough," she snapped.

"Regina…," the paramedic protested.

"I'm fine," Regina said.

Sidney was also there and ran up to Regina, with a camera and took a picture of her. "Nice shot of the victim?"

"Sidney? What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to hand this election to her?"

"But it's news."

"She's the competition, you fool."

A few metres over, Emma was talking in a medium sized group, that included Mary Margaret, Ruby, Granny and Archie.

"Did you really rescue Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She did! The fireman said it. They saw it," Henry said.

"You are a hero," Ruby said.

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue," Mary Margaret said.

"We could make campaign posters," Granny said.

Then Archie got in on the conversation. He said excitedly, "Oh, people would love that! That's a great idea…" And then the group left Emma and Henry by themselves, too busy talking.

Emma keeled down beside Henry. "This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you."

"Maybe you're right," Henry said.

"You see, Henry? We don't have to fight dirty," Emma said, but then she noticed something by the building. A piece of fabric similar to the one Mr Gold was preparing earlier in the day.

* * *

After Emma took Henry home, she marched herself down to the pawn shop to have a stern word with Mr Gold. She entered the shop, when Mr Gold was wiping his soot-covered. "Loads of visitors today," he said, when Emma slammed the door behind her. "Do hope you're not going to break my little bell."

"You set the fire," Emma said.

"I've been right here, Miss Swan," he replied back.

Emma approached him, holding the fabric in her hands. "Take a whiff. It smells like your sheep crap oil. Turns out it's flammable."

"Oh. Are you sure? There's some construction working on at City Hall at the moment. There's loads of flammable solvents used in construction."

"Why did you do it?"

Mr Gold stopped cleaning his hands and walked round his desk. "If I did it -  _If_  I did it - that would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, uh I don't know. Being the hero in a fire?"

"How could you even know I'd be there at the right time?"

"Regina's not the only one with eyes and ears in this town. Or maybe... I'm just intuitive where I involved."

"I could've run and left her there."

"Not the type."

"I can't go along with this."

Mr Gold gave Emma half a smile. "You just did. This is just the price of election, Miss Swan."

"A price I'm not willing to pay," Emma said, throwing the piece of fabric down on his desk. "Find another sucker!"

"Okay. Go ahead, expose me. But if you do…" he said, giving a brief pause, "… just think about what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from." Emma glared at him for a moment. Then she turned around and headed for the door, but he continued, "Oh, yes. And um, who you might be disappointing."

Emma turned around, glared at him again and slammed the door, leaving Mr Gold by the counter.

* * *


	23. An Unexpected Outcome

nside the Town Hall, Sidney got ready for the debate, while Archie Hopper practised his opening speech. "Citizens of Storybrooke. Uh- We welcome you to-. Uh-. Welcome citizens of Storybrooke. Uh- Uh, we welcome you citizens of Storybrooke. Welcome-" he said.

Meanwhile, Emma sat at the podium. Drawing back the curtains she noticed Henry, who was sitting in the audience. He noticed her too and smiled back. Mary Margaret was also there and went to Emma to hand her some papers, and a bottle of water.

Emma took them and said, "I'm not going to win."

"What are you talking about? Everyone's talking about what you did in the fire," Mary Margaret said.

"Henry's right. I can't beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights. Watch and see."

"Is this really about beating Regina?"

Emma drew the curtain back to get another look at Henry. "It's just-"

"Henry..."

"I wanna show him that good can actually win."

"That's why you want to win it for him. But why do you want to win the election for yourself?"

"That is why. I wanna show him that a hero can win. And if I'm not- If I'm not a hero and I'm not a savior - then what part do I have in his life? Okay, there it is."

"There it is," Mary Margaret said, just as Emma drew the curtain back a third time, noticing Mr Gold and the Professor entering the town hall and finding their seats.

* * *

A few minutes later, when the debate started, Archie welcomed everyone to the debate and introduced the two candidates for the sheriff job, Emma Swan and Sidney Glass, who were sitting beside him. "Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass," Archie said, briefly looking at Sidney, "and Emma Swan. Now, Mr Glass, – your opening statement."

Sidney walked to the podium. "I just wanna say that if elected I wanna serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke: Honesty, neighbourliness, and strength. Thank you."He then returned to his seat as people cheered for him, including Regina, who was cheering wildly.

"And Emma Swan," Archie said, introducing Emma to the podium.

Emma then walked up to the podium for her speech. "You guys all know I have what they call an uh- troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the um, hero thing. But here's the thing: The fire was a setup…" Emma said, while the audience murmured, quite noisily. "… Mr Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was- The worst part of all this is I let you all think it was real. I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

Mr Gold stood up and left the hall, with the Professor following.

* * *

The next day, Mr Gold and the Professor decided to pay the newly elected sheriff a visit to pay their congratulations. The Professor placed Graham’s old jacket on the coat hook, before turning to leave. But, Emma saw them. "I thought you'd be needing that jacket now," the Professor stated.

Emma jumped, a bit startled, and turned around. "You guys know I'm armed, right?"

"You wouldn't hurt us."

Mr Gold smiled. "And it was all part of the act, my dear. Political theatre in an actual theatre. I knew no one was going to vote for you unless we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality. And I'm afraid saving old Regina's arse from the fire just wasn't gonna do now. We had to give you a higher form of bravery. They had to see you defy us. And they did."

"No way. There's no way you planned that," Emma said.

"Didn't he tell you that we're intuitive?" the Professor asked, looking over his hand. "Plus, it helps that I know this town – and its inhabitants – like the back of my hand."

"And everyone's afraid of Regina. But they are more afraid of us. Well more me. By standing up to me, you won them over. It was the only way," Mr Gold said.

"You knew I'd agree," Emma said.

"Oh, yeah," Mr Gold said, nodding. "And both of us know how to see a desperate soul when we see one."

Then all was silent, till Emma piped up again. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

"We made a deal sometime back, Miss Swan. We established that you owed me a favour. I know that can be a bad feeling - owing someone. Now that you're sheriff, I'm sure we'll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me. Congratulations," Mr Gold said, as he turned to leave the office.

The Professor smiled and extended his right arm. "Yes Congratulations. I see great things in your future."

Emma shook it, with mixed feelings. "Thank you."


	24. A Compass

A couple of days after she had been elected sheriff, Emma found herself in one big case. It was one that needed all her work, so she can stop the separation of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. These twins had come to everyone's attention when they had been shoplifting from Mr Clark's shop. Emma soon found that they were orphans and vowed desperately to find their father – their only living relative left – before Regina had her way and sent them to be split up in Boston. That's way Emma had gone to see Mr Gold and the Professor in the pawn shop; to see if they can help her find the mysterious father.

When Emma had just entered the pawn shop, Mr Gold was by his counter, polishing what seemed to be an old golden lamp, one that could have housed a genie, and the Professor was by a shelf of old books. When the doorbell jingled, Mr Gold looked up. "Emma. How lovely to see you. I'm flattered you'd take time off your busy schedule for us. What could we do for you, Sheriff?"

Emma went up to the counter, taking out a compass she had been carrying for the twins. "I'm looking for information on this old compass," she said, handing Mr Gold the compass. "Any idea where it could have come from?"

Mr Gold had a very thorough look at it. "Well, well. Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal. This jewelled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste."

The Professor overheard and went over to the counter too, and took the compass from Mr Gold, and he too, examined it.

"And where would someone like that buy it?"

"Right here, in this very shop, of course," the Professor piped up. "Something this fancy always comes from here."

"You guys know him?" Emma asked.

"Indeed," Mr Gold said. "A piece like this is difficult to forget."

"Do you happen to remember who bought it?"

"Even though we are good with names," the Professor said, walking over to small filing cabinet, "we still have to write out reports of who buys what. In case we need to track something down." He opened it up and flicked through til he found a small index card. "Here we are," he said, handing it to Mr Gold.

"What's your price?" Emma asked.

"Forgiveness," Mr Gold said.

"How about tolerance?"

"Well, that's a start," Mr Gold took a brief look at the card, which had nothing written on it. "The compass was purchased by a Mr Michael Tillman."

"Anything else?"

"That's all what one would need. Once you know someone's name, you can find out all about them."

Emma smiled at both then turned to leave the shop. "Good luck with your investigation," she heard Mr Gold say to her, as she left the building.


	25. A Robbery

Weeks later, Storybrooke was getting ready to celebrate St. Valentine's Day. They had seen a storm that had damaged several items, including the playground that Henry loved to go on. Regina had secretly decided to build a new playground but it had come as a price to Emma. She was not allowed to see Henry again.

Anyway, St. Valentine's Day was now coming up, everyone thought it would be a fresh start to the town. Everybody except Mr Gold. He and the Professor were walking down Main Street when he saw Moe French, by his flower delivery van, unloading flowers.

Mr Gold saw one of his repo men waiting at the corner of the road. "Stay there," he said to the Professor, then went across the road, with his repo man, to meet Moe. "Well this is just perfect. I've been looking for you, Mr French."

Moe turned around. "I'll have your money next week."

"The terms of the loan were fairly specific..." Mr Gold said, then said to his man, "Take the van." And the repo man obliged.

Moe began to protest. "Wait! No! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! It's the biggest day of—I've got a grand in roses in the back!" But it was no use. The repo man had already started the van. So he started yelling to him. "Stop! You've gotta let me sell them!" But the van just drove off.

"I'm gonna leave you two to continue this conversation," Mr Gold said, starting to walk back to the Professor.

As he was walking back, Moe continued yelling. "This is no way to do business, Gold! You are the lowest! People aren't gonna put up with this!"

Mr Gold and the Professor continued their walk when they ran into Regina. "Professor Smith," she said, nodding, "and Mr Gold. That was quite a show back there."

"Well, Mr French is just having a bad day, happens to the best of us," Mr Gold said, defending his actions.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something-" but Regina was cut off.

"Yeah, and the moment you have something I wanna discuss, we'll have that little chat."

"No, we're gonna do this now. It'll only take a moment."

"Is there something eating you, dear? Something you need to get out in the open? 'Cause it's gonna have to wait,  _ _please__ ," Mr Gold said, walking away, leaving the Professor with a confused looking Regina.

"I'm I still to believe that you just told him to say that?" she asked.

"Of course, Regina," the Professor said, before following Mr Gold.

* * *

Mr Gold and the Professor arrived home to find the front door ajar. Mr Gold drew a gun while the Professor drew his sonic screwdriver without thinking and both entered the house, walking very slowly in the house. Mr Gold turned around and found Emma, also with a gun. "Sheriff Swan," Mr Gold said, making the Professor turn around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your neighbour's saw your front door open and called it in," Emma said, then noticed the sonic screwdriver. "What's that?"

The Professor looked down and saw what he took out. "Oh, this? Just something I've been working on. Still in the early stages,” he lied, pocketing his sonic screwdriver.

Emma nodded slowly, then Mr Gold said, "It appears I've been robbed."

"Funny how that keeps happening to you," Emma said.

"Yeah, well, I'm a difficult man to love," Mr Gold said.


	26. A Vulnerable Man

Still at the Gold residence, Mr Gold had been trying to get Emma to leave. And failing. "Sheriff Swan, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it. We've got it from here."

The Professor looked up. "You have the sheriff right here."

"This was a robbery, public menace, and if you don't tell me what you know, I will have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don't wanna be behind bars," Emma told Mr Gold.

That made Mr Gold have a change of tune. "Indeed not. Alright, his name's Moe French. He sells flowers, and he recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral."

"Okay. I'll go get him, check him out."

"I'm sure you will, assuming I don't find him... " Mr Gold said, starting to chuckle. "Let's just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people."

"Is that a threat?"

"Observation," Mr Gold said, as Emma prepared to leave. "Good luck."

"Yeah," the Professor said, before muttering, "You'll need it. Especially at this time."

* * *

A few hours later, Emma called Mr Gold and the Professor to the sheriff station. She had gotten most of all his stuff, mainly china cups, back, and they were all strewn over her desk. "You're right. Your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place," Emma said.

"And Moe French?" the Professor asked.

"Closing in on him."

Mr Gold was the first to notice that his most prized possession was still missing. "So, job well half-done, then,' he said.

"In less than a day, I got it all back. Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"You've recovered nothing. There's something missing."

"I'll get it when I find him."

But Mr Gold didn't want to take any more chances with Emma anymore. He wanted his chipped cup back at all costs. "Not if I find him first," he said, leaving the station.

"Well, this is bad," the Professor muttered under his breath.

* * *

That night, the Professor raced to the sheriff station. He couldn’t find Mr Gold, and he was worried that Mr Gold was going to do something irrational. He raced up the steps to the station and barged right through the doors, when he saw Emma, still at her desk, but preparing to leave. "Emma," he said, between breaths. "Thank God you're still here."

Emma looked over at him. "David. What happened?" she asked.

"Mr Gold. I can't find him anywhere."

"And you think he went after Moe?"

"Yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Come on. Let's go," the Professor said, leaving the room.

Emma followed him. "Wait, what?"

The Professor turned around. "We have to find him before it's too late. Today is Valentine's Day, which means Mr Gold is vulnerable, and that makes him more dangerous than ever."

Emma went into the driver's seat. "What does that mean?"

"It means, he's lost someone close to his heart."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr Gold was driving Moe's flower truck to an abandoned cottage in the town outskirts. He had Moe tied up in the back. Once they got to the wooden cottage, he stopped the truck, and opened up the back of the truck, letting Moe out. "Walk," Mr Gold said, cocking his gun at Moe. "Now, you see, here's the thing—I don't normally let people get away." And both went into the cottage.


	27. Who is this She?

Moe began begging for Mr Gold to spare him – and to let him go. "Let me explain. Okay?" he asked, as Mr Gold put his gun on the table. "Let me explain."

"Oh," Mr Gold said, as he pulled up a chair and sat on it. “Well, that is... fascinating. Truly fascinating." Mr Gold then pressed the end of his cane into Moe's throat. "I'm gonna let you breathe in a second, and you're gonna say two sentences. The first is gonna tell me where it is. The second is gonna tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yeah…" Moe said, rather strainly.

"Good. Let's begin," Mr Gold said, removing his cane.

"I needed that van."

"Ah, ta, ta, ta, ta. Now, you see, that is not a good first sentence," Mr Gold said, hitting Moe with his cane.

"Oh! Gold! Listen!"

"Tell me where it is!" Mr Gold said, hitting him again.

"Oh! Stop!"

"Tell me where it is!" And again, he hit Moe.

"Oh! Stop! It wasn't my fault!" Moe said.

""My fault"? What are you talking about, "my fault"? You shut her out. You had her love, and you shut her out!" Mr Gold shouted, still hitting Moe, who screamed out in pain. "She's gone. She's gone forever. She's not coming back. And it's your fault!" And with each sentence, he hit Moe again and again. "Not mine! You are her father! Yours! It's yours! It's your fault! It's your fault!"

But Mr Gold didn't see Emma and the Professor enter the cottage. Both went over to him and Emma grabbed his cane and right arm, and the Professor went to his left side, to restrain him so he can't do any more attacks. "Stop," Emma said.

* * *

Outside the cabin, Moe was being loaded onto an ambulance, and Mr Gold and the Professor were standing outside the sheriff car., when Emma came to him. "So I hear you managed not break anything he needs. You're lucky, Mr. Gold," she said.

"You got a funny definition of lucky," Mr Gold said.

"You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do?"

"He stole."

"That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets. You said something about how he hurt "her", what happened to "her"? Who was that? What did he do? Your nephew said something about a broken heart. Is it to do with her? Look, if someone needs help, maybe I can help."

"No. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I think you heard that wrong."

"You really don't wanna cooperate."

"Look, we're done here," Mr Gold said, starting to move away, but Emma grabbed his arm.

"Actually... No, we're not. You're under arrest."


	28. What is your name?

The next day, the Professor went to visit Mr Gold in the Sheriff Station. When he got to the office, he sat down on the sofa and got out his enhanced tablet, one he had gotten from his father’s TARDIS, and decided to surf the web on it. He had been doing that up until lunchtime, when Emma spoke to Mr Gold, "Pastrami. You want half? You know, I still owe you that favour. Nice fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books."

"Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favour. And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich," Mr Gold said, when Regina arrived with Henry.

"Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked. "I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out, buy him ice cream."

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Emma asked back.

"29 and a half minutes," Regina said, growing a bit more impatient.

"Hey Emma," Henry said to Emma.

"Hi Henry," Emma said back.

"Bring us back a cone each," the Professor requested.

"Just this once," Emma said, grabbing her coat and going out of the station with Henry.

"Well... You really wanted that little chat, didn't you?" Mr Gold asked.

"Apparently, this is the only way I could do it," Regina said, making her way to the cell.

" _Please_ , sit," Mr Gold said, and Regina did so, sitting on the arm rest of the couch that the Professor was laying on, making him get up and stand by the cell. Mr Gold continued. "Now when two people want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?"

"Yes," Regina said.

"So ... you did put him up to it, then?"

"I merely suggested that... strong men take what they need."

"Oh yeah, and you told him just what to take, didn't you?"

"This is because you weren't happy with my answers, isn't it Regina?" the Professor asked.

"Well, we all used to know each other so well. Has it really come down to this?" Regina asked.

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want. What is it you want?" Mr Gold asked.

"I want you to answer one question. And answer it simply. What's your name?" Regina asked.

"It's Mr Gold."

"Your real name."

"Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name."

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?"

"What are you asking me?"

"I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name."

Mr Gold hesitated for a moment then said through clenched teeth, "Rumplestiltskin." He stood then continued, "Now give me what I want."

"Such hostility."

"Oh yeah."

Regina reached into her purse and took out the chipped cup, and teased Mr Gold with it. "Over this? Such a... sentimental little keepsake." And then she finally returned it to him.

"Thank you... your Majesty. So ... now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. The Professor and I are the ones with the real power around here. I'm gonna be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change."

Regina stood up and said, rather darkly, "We shall see."

* * *

A while later, Regina went to the Storybrooke Hospital. She went past the waiting room area, where Moe was seated in a wheelchair. She went to a door marked exit, and entered in a code before descending down some stairs. She met the severe nurse station and gave her a rose. "Pretty," she said, taking the rose.

"Well, I know how hard you work. Has anyone been to see her?" Regina asked.

"No, ma'am. Not today. Not ever."

Regina then left her station and walked down the hallway and stopped at an unmarked door. She lifted a slot and saw a figure, with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked up at Regina. Regina smirked and shut the slot.


	29. Interlude

While Regina was at the Storybrooke Hospital, Mr Gold and the Professor were talking about what had just happened.

"Something doesn't seem right to me," the Professor said.

"How do you know that?" Mr Gold asked.

"It's just that I think Regina is keeping something from us. Something big."

"It's probably nothing. Just how she comes across."

"Maybe. But I need to have a look at her files. And I think this is the perfect chance to do it."

"And how will we do that? Her files will be protected."

The Professor took out a flash drive and gave it to Mr Gold, who put it in his jacket pocket. "Well, maybe you pretend to help out Regina with her revenge against Snow. And when she's not looking, you copy all her files onto that drive."

Mr Gold thought about it for a second. "I won’t know her password, though," he said.

“Leave that to me,” the Professor said, leaning closer. “Leave everything to me. Make an alliance with her. Propose in helping her with her revenge, and plug the flash drive into her computer. Once the drive’s in, then it will automatically copy everything.”


	30. Yet Another Interlude

Weeks later, Regina stood at a window in her house, looking out over her yard and played with the ring Daniel had given her when Mr Gold entered the room, to enact the plan he and the Professor had thought of. "Remembrance of things past?" he asked.

Regina turned around. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I need a favour."

Regina scoffed. "You need a favouir from me?"

"Well, as you know, there are battery charges against me, pending. I really don't relish the thought of spending any more time locked up in a cage. Now—someone with your influence could make the D.A. suddenly realize what a flimsy case they have. Isn't that right ... Your majesty?" Mr Gold asked, walking over to a small table and picking up an apple from the bowl that was on it.

"What do I get out of it?"

Mr Gold smirked. "Help with your Mary Margaret problem. You see, I've noticed that no matter how hard you seem to try to stop them, she and her charming friend just keep finding ways to be together."

Regina sat down at her chair. "What are you suggesting?"

"If you want to inflict pain..." Mr Gold started to say, as he put the apple down and sat opposite her, "… then you must inflict pain. If something tragic... were to happen to David's wife, and if Mary Margaret should take the blame-"

"She'd be ruined," Regina said, finishing his sentence.

"And you'd have your victory, at last."

"A trial could be very messy."

"A trial? Now who said anything about a trial? No, once Miss Blanchard has been incarcerated, you can plant one of your lovely skeleton keys in her cell. And once she tries to leave Storybrooke, well... we all know what happens to people who attempt to leave town."

Regina leant forward. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you."

Mr Gold stood up and took the apple again. "Because I always honour my agreements. Do we have a deal?" he asked, tossing Regina the apple, which she caught, giving the signal that they did have a deal.


	31. The Kidnapping

After Mr Gold talked to Regina, the plan was set into action. Regina outted Mary Margaret for having an affair with David Nolan and spraypainted the word  _TRAMP_  in red paint on Mary Margaret's van. When Kathyn Nolan found out, she was furious at both David and Mary Margaret, so she decided to go to Boston. That way, Mary Margaret can have David all to herself.

That night, she set off in her car and drove off to the town limits, where the Professor was waiting for her. He was nervous about doing what he was going to do, but he knew nothing was going to happen to her. She was going to be safe. He saw some headlights in the distance and got his sonic screwdriver out, and got it ready to aim at her car. When it was near, he activated the sonic screwdriver, and aimed at the car, making it crash into a ditch. He went to the car and opened the door, and gave Kathryn some chloroform, before taking her back to Mr Gold's house.

It was a long and tedious walk back, but he did it without being caught. He took her to the basement, where Mr Gold was waiting for him. "You're back," he said. "Was it much trouble?" he said.

The Professor gently placed Kathryn on the ground and shook his head. “No trouble.”

"And you got the DNA from her?"

"Yep," the Professor said, holding up a small canister before pointing two rays at Kathryn. He walked over to a small pocket radio with a keyboard attached. "A week should be plenty, right?" He asked, fiddling with some switches.

"It should be, yes."

"OK," he said, pushing the final button, then going over to Mr Gold, where they shielded their eyes, as Kathryn went one week into the future in a bright flash of light. “Poor thing. Time travel without a capsule. She’ll be sore when she wakes up.”


	32. The Boat

At the Miner Festivities Day, Leroy was trying to sell all his candles to raise money for the Storybrooke nuns, so he called Mr Gold and the Professor to the docks, so he can sell his boat. When they arrived, Leroy said, "Now, I know it's a bit of a fixer-upper, could probably use a new coat of paint, a few spritzes of Febreze here and there, but you can't tell me that five thousand's not a reasonable price for this beauty."

Mr. Gold took a look at it. "Three thousand, I think."

"I need five"

"You need five? To what do we owe the specificity?"

"Trying to help out a friend."

"Who’s this friend?" the Professor asked.

"Well, he doesn't have to pay me anything. Just forgive one month's rent for the nuns," Leroy said.

"The nuns?" Mr Gold asked.

"You can have the boat. They'll pay you back eventually. It's a good deal. You get everything," Leroy said.

"So, that's what this is about," Mr Gold said.

"Come on – you're rich guys. You can afford to give them time to make up one month's, right?"

"You're right – we could..."

"So, great."

"...But I won't. I have a fairly specific rental agreement. If they miss a payment, I'm within my rights to evict."

"Oh, come on. Why don't you-"

"And, quite honestly, it's going to be a great relief to be rid of such distasteful tenants."

"And there we went," the Professor muttered again, finishing off his sentence.

"You don't like nuns? Who doesn't like nuns?" Leroy said.

"Oh, I have my reasons. And they're mine. Let's just say, I have a long and complicated history with them, and leave it at that," Mr Gold said, then started to leave with the Professor, when Astrid turned up.

The Professor gave a brief smile to her, and when they were out of earshot of Leroy and Astrid, he asked, "Wonder how Emma is going with her investigation?"

"Well, I heard she's questioning David," Mr Gold said.

"David? Wasn't it supposed to be Mary Margaret?"

"He was her husband, after all. And Regina … She has the DNA we got from Kathryn."

The Professor nodded. "Speaking of Regina, Have you gotten those files yet?"

"Not yet. But I will get them."

* * *


	33. You Need a Lawyer

Two days later, Mary Margaret had found herself locked up behind bars in the Sheriff’s Station. There was a heart that apparently belonged to Kathryn, and it was found in a jewellery box at Toll Bridge. A jewellery box belonging to Mary Margaret. And to make matter’s worse for her, a hunting knife was found in their apartment, covered with Mary Margaret’s fingerprints. "The heating vent?” Mary Margaret asked. “Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is."

"Well, someone did, and they put a hunting knife in there. I checked for signs of a break in, but there weren't any," Emma said.

"You don't believe me."

"Of course I do. But what I think doesn't matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour."

"Okay, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you should think about hiring a lawyer," Emma said, just as Mr Gold and the Professor walked in.

"That is a very good idea, Emma," the Professor said.

"What are you two doing here?" Emma asked.

"Offering my legal services," Mr Gold said.

"You're a lawyer?"

"Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts? I've been following the details of your case, Miss Blanchard. And I think you'd be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel."

"And why is that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, because the Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges," Mr Gold said.

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here. We need to find the truth," Emma said.

"But maybe, just maybe, exerting influence may just what we need to win this thing," the Professor said.

"What's needed here is for me to do my job," Emma said.

"Well, no one's stopping you. We're only here to help,” Mr Gold said.

"Enough. Please go," Mary Margaret said to Emma, but Emma misunderstood her.

"You heard her," she said to Mr Gold and the Professor.

"No, I was talking to you. Oh, Emma, he's right. I need help. And you need to do your job, or else I'm screwed. So, just please – do your job the best you can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help," Mary Margaret said.

"Trust me. This is in Miss Blanchard's best interests," Mr Gold said.

"Good luck, Mary Margaret. I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for," Emma said, then she left the three of them alone.

"I can't pay either one of you," Mary Margaret said.

"We are not asking for money," the Professor said.

"Then why are you guys doing this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Let's just say, we're invested in your future," Mr Gold said.


	34. As Far as it Takes

Emma had just been given the results of the DNA test, confirming that it was Kathryn's heart. She kept reading the DNA results over and over, and she came to one decision. She couldn't win this alone. She needed the help of Mr Gold and the Professor. She entered the Pawn Shop and went to the back room, where she found Mr Gold and the Professor sitting at the table. "Mr. Gold. Professor David," she said.

"Just taking inventory. What can we do for you, Miss Swan? Any developments in the case we should be aware of?" Mr Gold asked.

"Yes. Regina set her up."

"This surprises you?" the Professor asked. "Well, let's see this evidence and we'll get this fiasco over with. Show me your evidence, and we'll get this over with immediately."

"Yeah, that's the thing. There isn't any. Anything that's court-worthy. But I know it now," Emma said.

"Look who's suddenly become a woman of faith. Why are you here, Miss Swan? To spin conspiracy theories?" Mr Gold asked.

"I need help."

"From us?"

"Every time I've gone up against Regina, I've lost. Except for once, when I became Sheriff. When you two helped."

"Wait a moment. You said you didn't like what we do," the Professor said.

"But approve of your results. And this time, I have something more important than a job. I need to save my friend," Emma said.

"And you're willing to go as far as it takes?" Mr Gold asked.

"Farther."

"Now we're talking. Fear not, Miss Swan. Regina may be powerful, but something tells me you're more powerful than you know."


	35. A Fugitive

The past night, Mary Margaret had escaped from her cell. No one knew she had gone, except for Henry, who was sitting in the sheriff station alone, reading his book. He was on a page with a picture of a young Snow White, when Mr Gold, the Professor and Emma walked in to the building. Emma was the first to speak up when she noticed Henry. "Henry? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to congratulate you," Henry said.

"For what?"

"Your genius plan."

"And what plan's that, Henry?” Mr Gold asked, but Henry didn't answer back. Instead, he just looked down. He nodded slowly. It must be for family. "Right," he said, walking away.

"Sorry, I thought they were in on it now that Mr Gold is Miss Blanchard's lawyer," Henry said.

"In on what?" Emma asked.

"The escape plan," Henry said.

"The what?" Emma asked, before the Professor put his head around the door.

"Um, Emma, can you join us for a moment?" he asked.

Emma and Henry both went to the room in front of an empty cell, where Mr Gold said, "She's gone."

"Henry, what did you do?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. She was gone when I got here," Henry said.

"Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there-" Mr Gold said, but was cut off by Emma.

"She's a fugitive. Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not, she's screwed. I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing."

"You mean Regina, don't you?" the Professor said.

"The arraignment's at 8am. I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory," Emma said.

"Well, you have until 8am then," Mr Gold said.

"What about me, how can I help?" Henry asked.

"Go home," Emma told him, sternly.

"Emma, if she leaves Storybrooke-"

"Not now, Henry. Come on," Emma said, ushering him out the door.

"Miss Swan, I know that time is of the essence, but if Miss Blanchard doesn't return, her future's in jeopardy. And if you're caught helping her, so is yours," Mr Gold said.

"I don't care. I'd rather lose my job than my friend," Emma said, starting to leave the building, starting on the hunt for Mary Margaret Blanchard.


	36. The Fugitive Returns

Over the night, Emma had tracked Mary Margaret down to Jefferson's mansion, where he was holding her captive so Emma would make a new hat for him that would work, and so he can take him and his daughter back to the Enchanted Forest. The only thing wrong with this plan was that Emma thought he was bat-crap crazy and when his back was turned, hit him with his own telescope, untied Mary Margaret and escaped, but not before a fight ensued. During this fight, Mary Margaret remembered some of her fighting moves as Snow White, and kicked Jefferson out the window with a hat that Emma had just made. And with that small bit of magic, it was just enough for the hat to work and Jefferson fell through the portal.

The next morning, after Mary Margaret returned willingly to her cell, Mr Gold and the Professor turned up extra early before Emma did. The Professor went to the couch by the cell and started reading the newspaper.

When Regina had arrived at the station to gloat in her victory of ruining Snow White's life, however, she thought no one was there because the sheriff parking space was empty. She walked inside to the main room of the station, to find that Mary Margaret was still in her cell, reading the second half of the newspaper that the Professor had.

Mary Margaret looked up and greeted Regina. "Madame Mayor."

"Good morning," Regina responded back.

This made the Professor look up. "Hey Regina. The Prince seems so happy in this photo."

This made Regina stop in her tracks. She went over to him and peered over the Professor's shoulder to see a picture of Prince William and Kate Middleton. "Oh. You mean him?" she asked.

"Of course,” the Professor replied, through innocent smiles. “Who else did you think I meant?"

But Regina couldn't answer him, because Mr Gold entered the room. "Excuse me, but my client is not having any visitors," he said.

"Of course not."

"I'll see you out," Mr Gold said, escorting her out to the hall.

Once they were alone Regina spoke up. "What is she doing here?"

"She came back," Mr Gold said.

"You said this was going to work. That she'd take the key, that she'd go."

"And she did. But it seems that Miss Swan is rather more resourceful than we thought. Fear not, your Majesty. Miss Blanchard is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want."

"Oh, I better. The only reason I made a deal with you, Gold, is because I wanted results."

"And results you shall have. See you at the arraignment," Mr Gold said, as he watched Regina walk down the hall and out of the station.


	37. The District Attorney

Hours later, in the cell room, Mary Margaret, Emma, Mr Gold and the Professor were all discussing the upcoming talk that Mary Margaret had to have with the DA.

"A pretrial interview with the prosecution? Explain to me how that is a good idea," Emma said, who was still sceptical.

"The DA merely wishes to ask Miss Blanchard a few questions," Mr Gold said.

"She's done answering questions, and why are we kissing up to the DA? Why aren't we going after Regina, she's the one setting up Mary Margaret."

"But, Emma. We don't have any proof. Just because a skeleton key belonging to Regina was in the cell doesn't mean she put it there in the first place," the Professor said.

"So what's your plan?" Emma asked.

"We believe our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset," Mr Gold said.

"And what's that?" Mary Margaret said.

"Well that's you, dear. A sweet, kind elementary schoolteacher. Doesn't exactly fit the prototype of a killer, now does it?"

"That's how you're going to get her acquitted? By using her personality?" Emma asked.

"A view on a person is everything. People just judge people before they get to know them. Even though you shouldn't, they do it anyway. So we should use this to our advantage. And if the jury sees how well Mary Margaret gets on with the DA, well, it would show the jury-" the Professor started to say, but he was then cut off by Sidney Glass, who decided to bring Emma some flowers in a vase.

"Emma?" Sidney asked, then realised he was intruding. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, I just, uh, came by to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up."

The Professor gave Sidney a piercing look. Back in the Enchanted Forest, he was Regina’s mirror. He still could be Regina’s lapdog in this land too. The look made Sidney uncomfortable. Seeing Sidney feeling uncomfortable, Emma took him to her office, leaving Mary Margaret, Mr Gold and the Professor alone. "What did you find?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. I-I'm sorry, Emma, I tried. I really did. I looked into her phone records. I talked to the people at the toll bridge, but look, what can I say, Regina knows how to cover her tracks," Sidney said.

"What about the murder weapon? Did you find anything tying her to that?"

"From what I can tell, she never bought or owned a hunting knife."

"That's all you were able to uncover?"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna keep digging. And I won't stop until I do find something," Sidney said, then left as Emma gave him a suspicious look, before she headed back to Mary Margaret, who had finished her conversation with Mr Gold and the Professor.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm going to talk to the DA," Mary Margaret said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Mr Gold's right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

And at this moment, the DA appeared. "Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard," he said, walking closer to them, followed closely by Regina. "My name is Albert Spencer, I'm the District Attorney. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah," Mary Margaret said, a bit reluctant.

Minutes later, Mary Margaret and Mr Gold were sitting at a table across from Albert, while Emma, the Professor and Regina watched from behind a pane of glass. Albert spoke up. "After she learned about your affair, Mrs. Nolan, the deceased, came to your school to confront you, is that correct?"

"She was hurt, and she felt betrayed," Mary Margaret said.

"She struck you—In the face, was it?"

"Yes, but-"

"That must've made you angry."

Mr Gold cut in. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. I was not angry. I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her," Mary Margaret said.

Albert snorted at her comment. "Miss Blanchard, this is not a courtroom. I'm not here to judge you. You can be honest with me."

"Should we end this?" Mr Gold said, cutting in.

"I am being honest with you," Mary Margaret said.

"The wife of the man you loved humiliated you in a public forum; surely you must have felt some anger towards Kathryn," Albert said.

"Yes, I was angry-" Mary Margaret said, but was interrupted.

"And did you ever think about acting upon that anger?"

"Of course not."

"I have a hard time believing that."

Mary Margaret looked from Albert to Mr Gold. "Wh-why?"

"Because you wanted Kathryn Nolan gone."

"I never said that."

Mr Gold stood up. "That's it. My client is answering no more questions for the day."

"Your client agreed to this interview because she claimed she had nothing to hide," Albert said.

"I don't have anything to hide!" Mary Margaret said, starting to yell.

"Then what is your answer. You wanted Kathryn gone, didn't you?"

"No."

"Even after she tried to keep you and David apart? After she slapped you in public? After she made you a pariah in her own town?"

This was the last straw for Mary Margaret, who was now distraught, so she sarcastically said, "Yes, I wanted her gone, she was the only thing keeping us apart so yeah, I wanted her gone—is that what you wanna hear?" But when she finished speaking, she knew it was a mistake. She looked at Albert, who was pleased. Then she looked at Mr Gold, who was disappointed. Then she looked horrified herself. Meanwhile, behind the glass, the Professor shook his head while Regina just smiled.


	38. She's alive?

The next morning, Emma, Mr Gold and the Professor went down to the station to comfort Mary Margaret before she was taken away. When the time did arrive, two generic law enforcement officers came to handcuff Mary Margaret and lead her away.

Emma went up to her friend, and said, rather mournfully, "Mary Margaret." But Mary Margaret didn't have time to respond. Then she went over to Mr Gold and the Professor. "You two told me you could fix this. That's why I came to you. So that you could make sure Regina didn't win."

"Emma. Don't underestimate us. Regina hasn't won yet," the Professor said.

"Well, it looks like she's going to. And now my friend is going to pay for me trusting you."

"Look, Sheriff," Mr Gold started to say, "I know this is emotional, but it's also not over. You must have faith, there's still time."

"Time for what?" Emma asked.

"For the real magic to begin," the Professor said, before they left the sheriff station. Once they were gone, Emma pick up the vase of flowers Sidney gave her and smashed it against a filing cabinet, before noticing a small computer bug.

* * *

A few minutes later, Emma went to find August W. Booth, who was outside Granny's Diner. She had to apologise to him because she thought he had been the double agent for Regina. "Hey. I'm sorry," Emma said.

"For what?" August asked.

"For doubting you? I made a mistake," Emma said, holding up a plastic bag with the bug inside it.

"What's that?"

"Evidence. Evidence that proves I've been trusting all the wrong people? I should've listened to you. This bug? It's from Sidney."

"The newspaper guy?"

"I should've seen it."

"Oh. Don't beat yourself up about it, Emma. Sometimes it's hard to see what's right in front of us. But I knew you would."

"I'm trying," Emma said, but was interrupted by a piecing scream from Ruby. The followed the sound to find Ruby. Emma asked her, "Ruby? What's going on?"

"It's she-she's in the alley. And there was ... th-this golden light...," Ruby sputtered out, still in too much shock.

"Ruby, what happened?" Emma asked, then went behind the diner, to find Kathryn, all battered up from her trip in the Time Vortex, but alive and well.


	39. A Distraction

The next day, August called Henry to meet him outside Mr Gold's Pawn Shop. August wanted to come up with a plan to stop his illness from eventually killing him and he wanted the power of the Dark One to do it. No one knew anything about him, though, which made it more easier for him to so what he had to do. "It's almost nine. You all set? You know what to do?" August asked Henry.

"Operation Cobra is always ready. I just…" Henry started to say.

"You just what?"

"I don't understand what this has to do with getting Emma to believe."

"Sometimes, other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation?"

"Yeah. Can you?"

"We're a go," August said, giving Henry the signal to enter the pawn shop and letting himself sneak round the back.

When Henry entered the shop, he greeted Mr Gold and the Professor warmly. "Hey, Mr. Gold, and the Professor."

"Morning Henry. What can we do for you?" the Professor asked.

"I want to get a gift for Miss Blanchard."

"Oh, I see," Mr Gold said.

"Since, she didn't kill that woman," Henry said.

"That is good thinking," the Professor said.

Henry did some more distracting, when he saw some bells. "Are these bells? Cool."

"See anything you fancy?" Mr Gold asked.

The Professor was watching from the counter, when he heard something fall over in the back room. Something being dropped. It was faint, but it still needed to be looked at. He went over to Mr Gold. "Perhaps there's something in the back room that Henry may enjoy?"

"That is a grand idea," Mr Gold said, leaving Henry and the Professor and going to the backroom, where he found August rummaging around. "May I help you?" he asked.

August turned around. "Yeah. I'm looking for some maps. I'm a bit of a collector."

"Yes. Well, there's maps through in the shop. This is my office."

"I thought this was the entrance."

"It's not. The shop's through there," Mr Gold said, watching August leave his office, getting more suspicious of him.


	40. A Smart Woman

Meanwhile, at the Storybrooke Hospital, Kathryn Nolan was being assessed by Doctor Whale after her "little" ordeal, when Emma entered. Doctor Whale saw her and greeted Emma over. "Emma. Come on in. Look who's awake."

She went over. "Kathryn, hi. Listen, I don't want to take a lot of your time. But, do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know much. Um, I was in a car accident, and…I remember the airbag going off. And the next thing I knew, I was in a swirling tunnel of different colours. I guess I was drugged..." Kathryn said.

"Yeah. We're still trying to flush that out of your system," Doctor Whale said.

"And then, I found myself in Granny's Diner. That was it."

"You saw no one? You didn't hear a voice? Smell perfume? Cologne? Anything?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, no. I'm sorry. I wish I could help. Especially since… While I was gone, you thought I was dead?"

"Your DNA matched the heart we found."

"They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results," Doctor Whale said.

"Why would anyone do this?" Kathryn asked.

"I think someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret," Emma said.

"But why? I mean, who would do something like that?"

* * *

A while after Henry and August left the pawn shop, Regina decided to pay Mr Gold and the Professor a visit. She flipped the sign over from Open to Closed and marched right to them. "You broke our deal," she said in a stern tone.

"Regina. He's only broken one deal in his life, and I'm sorry to say, it wasn't this one..." the Professor said.

" Well, Kathryn was supposed to die, and Mary Margaret was to get the blame."

"Yeah, murder seems so much worse here, though, doesn't it? You can't just turn someone into a snail and then step on them, can you? You didn't say 'kill her'. We agreed that something tragic should happen to her. Now, abduction is tragic," Mr Gold said.

"The intent was perfectly clear," Regina said.

"Oh, let's not talk about intent. Intent is meaningless."

"Intent is everything."

"Please..."

"This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was and how the test results were fake."

"Don't forget about your key in the cell..." the Professor said.

This made Regina realise something. "It's all going to lead to me, isn't it? You bastards. This doesn't make any sense. All of us – we've been in this, together, from the start."

"Oh, have we?" Mr Gold asked.

"You, Rumple, created the curse for me. The curse that brought us here, and built all this," Regina said.

"Yes, it's about time you said thank you".

"Why did you do it?"

"Well, you're a smart woman, Your Majesty. Figure it out."


	41. Trust

The following night, there was a big homecoming party at Mary Margaret's apartment. Most of Sorybrooke's inhabitants were there. While at the punch bowl, Mary Margaret and Emma watched everyone come up to them.

Granny came up to them first, and greeted Mary Margaret warmly, followed by Archie Hopper and a few others.

"All of these people… Just to welcome me home?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

"You've got a lot of friends," Emma said.

"Didn't feel like that yesterday," Mary Margaret said, before leaving to go serve drinks.

Off to the side, Henry and August were talking and watched Mr. Gold and the Professor from afar. "How bad was it?" Henry asked August of the days earlier ordeals.

"Getting caught in his office? Not bad. I played it off," August said.

"What were you looking for? Did you find it?"

"Nope. But I have a feeling it's going to find me," August said, spotting Mary Margaret. "There she is. Why don't you give her your present?"

Henry went over to his teacher and said to her, while handing over a present and giant card, "Hey. I have something for you."

"Well, thank you," Mary Margaret said.

"We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs Nolan and it's from the whole class, and I got you a bell."

"Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Emma went up to them. "Hey, Henry, we should get you home before your mom finds out. That won't be pretty," she said, as she took Henry and headed for the door, where they found David Nolan on the other side of it. Emma turned around to see Mary Margaret and saw her look of disapproval.

"Hey, Henry. Leaving already?" David asked.

"Yeah. Got to get home and do homework," Henry said.

"She's kind of tired. I think if you just give it some time…" Emma said of Mary Margaret.

"I just wanted to-" David said, but Emma cut him off.

"Hey, Henry. Why don't you head home with David?"

"Okay," Henry said.

"Sorry," Emma said.

"Okay," David said, as he turned to leave with Henry. Emma shut the door as Mr Gold and the Professor came up to her. "Hard to let him go, isn't it? Your son," Mr Gold said.

"Yeah. Pretty much the hardest thing. Speaking of something we weren't talking about, was it you guys?" Emma asked.

"Was what us?" the Professor asked.

"Did you make Kathryn suddenly materialize? Cause it sure played that way to me. Was that the magic you were going to work? Because if you kidnapped that poor, innocent woman, just to let her go-"

"Emma. I can honestly say we did not kidnap Kathryn."

"Anyway, are you proposing we're working with Regina, or against her?" Mr Gold asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, diagonally," Emma said.

"Oh, that reminds me," the Professor said. "Do you have that little "present" for me?"

"Yes I do," Mr Gold said, getting a small hard drive out and handing it to the Professor, who put it in his pocket.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"Let's just say, that will help you get Henry back," the Professor said.

"Anyway, there’s something I must discuss with you,” Mr Gold said. “What do you know about him?" He pointed at August.

"Goes by August. He's a writer. Typewriter wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in stubble. Why?" Emma asked.

"He was poking around my shop today. August Wayne Booth. Clearly a false name. There's one thing I know about – it's names."

"Writers go by pseudonyms. What does it matter?"

"You trust him?"

"Yeah. A lot more than I trust you two."


	42. Advice

****

The next day, Mr Gold went round to the bed and breakfast, to do some snooping at August's room there, while the Professor was looking after the shop for him. First he picked open the lock and once he was inside, he saw August's typewriter on his desk. He went over to it, and shuffled some papers around, only to reveal a picture of his dagger. He backed out of the room, and rang the Professor on his cell phone. Once he picked up, Mr Gold said, "You won't believe what I saw in August's room..."

"What did you see, Rumple?" the Professor asked on the other end.

"I saw a drawing ... of the dagger."

The Professor stopped what he was doing, which was just some accounting, and went to the door, and turned the sign to closed. "The Dark One's dagger? Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes."

"But how would he know of this? Only you and me know of it here. And Regina, of course."

"Unless he's Bae."

The Professor nodded slowly. "And he found you… Found Storybrooke… But, we don’t know for sure.”

"Well there's one way to find out."

"What's that?"

"We follow him. I'll pick you up from the shop shortly."

* * *

After Mr. Gold picked up the Professor, they drove around town til they spotted August on his motorbike. They followed him to the Storybrooke Monastery, and waited til August had finished talking to Mother Superior before he left. Once he was gone, Mr Gold and the Professor walked over to the head nun. "Mother Superior. Good afternoon,” he greeted.

"Our rent is paid in full," Mother Superior said, before turning to leave.

"We're not here bout the rent," the Professor stated, .and Mother Superior turned around. "We're here about that man – August..."

"And more importantly, who he said he was? And what did he want?" Mr Gold asked.

"I don't have to tell you that," Mother Superior said.

"And I don't have to not double your rent. What did he want?" Mr Gold asked.

"Advice and counsel. He came to town looking for his father after a long separation, and he recently found him," Mother Superior said.

"And have they been happily reunited?" the Professor asked.

"No. He hasn't spoken to him yet."

"And why not?" Mr Gold asked.

"Mm, it was a difficult parting. There are many issues to be resolved between them," Mother Superior said.

"I see."

* * *

After the little chat with Mother Superior, Mr Gold and the Professor went to Archie Hopper's office. Mr Gold knocked but he began to change his mind and turned to head off, but Archie opened the door. "Mr Gold? David?” Archie asked, and Mr Gold turned around. “Are you here for the rent?" he asked.

"Why does everyone ask that?"Mr Gold asked.

"Well, because you, uh… Never mind. Would… Would you like to talk?"

"I don't know."

“I’ll come with you. For support,” the Professor said.

"Well, um… you're always welcome to come in here to get something off your chest, please come in," Archie said, as the three go into the office, before discussing for a few minutes. "A son? Wow, I-I didn't know you had a son. How… How old is he?"

"Let's start with something easier," Mr Gold said.

"O-Okay. Um, what do you mean to say that you may have found him?"

"Let's just say, there's someone acting the way I would expect them to act."

"So, you… So, you recognize him?"

"Maybe we do. But maybe we don't. He just seems so like him," the Professor said.

"Okay, well, I mean, wouldn't he recognize you?" Archie asked.

"There was conflict. I'm not sure he's ready for a tear soaked reunion," Mr Gold said.

"So, he sought you out and he's hanging back? Maybe, he's watching to see if he's welcome. Looking for a sign that all is forgiven."

"No, no, no. He's not the one that needs to be… I think he might still be very angry."

"Anger between a parent and a child is the most natural thing in the world."

"I think he might be here to try to kill me."

"Ah. Right. That's… That's not."

"I let him go. I've spent my entire life since trying to fix it, and now, he's finally here. And I just don't know what to do."

"Be honest. Just tell him what you told me, and ask him for forgiveness. And when you're face-to-face, you'll know what to do."

"Honesty's never been the best colour on me."

"There's no other way."


	43. Not what he seems

That night on the same day, August roamed around outside of the cabin in the woods, seemingly searching for something when Mr Gold and the Professor appeared to confront him. "We know who you are. And we know what you're looking for," Mr Gold said.

"Well, then… I guess all the lying can stop… Papa," August said.

They soon went for a walk into the woods, on the hunt for the dagger that Mr Gold and the Professor had buried months earlier. "You were right, Bae. You were always right. I was a coward, and I never should've let you go. I know it's little consolation, but… I just want you to know, that ever since you left, ever since you crossed the barriers of time and space, in every waking moment… I've been looking for you. And now that I've finally found you… I know I can't make up for the past, for the lost time. All I can do, is to ask you to do what you've always done. And that's to be the bigger man… And forgive me. I'm so sorry, son. I'm so sorry, Bae." He opened his arms to let his son hug him. "Oh, my boy. My beautiful boy. Can you truly, truly forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Papa," August said.

"Now … I don't want to break up this beautiful father-son moment, but weren't you looking for the dagger?" the Professor asked with a soft smile.

"I thought that if he still had it, it would mean that he hadn't changed," August said.

"Well, let's go and find it and see," Mr Gold said, as they stopped at a spot and August began digging. "The Professor and I buried it here shortly after Emma came to town. Things were changing. Didn't want to take the chance of Regina finding it."

"Of course," August said with a nod.

The Professor bent down when there was a clunk. "It should be right about here." He unwrapped it from its rags, picked up the dagger and hold it up.

"Bae, take it. He should destroy it, the way I know he always wanted to. I found him, and I don't need it anymore. I chose it once. Now, I choose you," Mr Gold said.

The Professor handed it to August, and he examined it. "It's remarkable," August said, before pointing it at Mr Gold. "By the power of the darkness, I command thee… Dark One."

"You're trying to control me?" Mr Gold asked, with a shocked expression on his face.

"I command thee, Dark One!!!"

Mr Gold pointed his gloved finger at August. "You're not my son. You're not Baelfire."

"Papa, why would you say that? I'm just trying to use your power to help us."

"Enough! It's over, Booth. Or whoever you are. My son would never try to use me. And he would know, that this knife cannot harness any magic in this world, because there is no magic in this world. That's why he chose this place. He didn't want me…" Mr Gold grabbed the dagger off August, "… dabbling."

"So, why bury a useless knife?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say it was useless. It still cuts through flesh rather nicely. It's about time you start answering some questions, sunshine. Why the theatrics? Why didn't you just come to me?"

"I needed you to work for it. I needed you to want it so bad, you would ignore what your eyes were seeing. Do I even look like him at all?"

"How do you know about this knife?"

"I hear things."

Mr Gold pointed the dagger at August, backing him up against a tree. "No one here knows about this knife."

"No one here remembers."

"And, yet, you do. You're from there, aren't you? From my world."

"The fact that you're asking the question means you know the answer."

"Well, now that that's settled…" Mr Gold dropped his cane, and pushed August against the tree trunk behind him, the dagger at his throat. "How about my other question? Who told you about me and the knife?"

"A little fairy."

"Why did you want it? If you know who I am, then you know who I am. The chances of you surviving this little encounter are pretty slim. So, why take the risk?"

"Because I'll die anyway."

"What?" Mr Gold pulled away slowly.

"I'm sick. I'm sick, and I need magic. I was going to get the saviour to believe. But that woman… I don't think I'm going to make it long enough to see that happen."

Mr Gold removed the dagger from August's throat. "She trusts you – it might be enough. Try again." He moved back from August, and the Professor gave him back his cane.

"You're going to let me live?"

"You're going to die either way. This way, at least I might get something out of it."


	44. Interlude

The next day, the Professor plugged the flash drive, full of Regina's files, to his technology-advanced tablet. Letting the tablet unlock the passwords protecting everything, before having a look at all the files.

A few minutes in, he was having a look at the list of Asylum patients. He opened up one of the files and couldn’t believe at one of the pictures. Someone he once thought was dead. _Belle_. He looked up, shocked and turned everything off and rushed to the Storybrooke Hospital.

Once there, he went to the keypad system and unlocked it with his sonic screwdriver and went downstairs. He got his psychic paper out and showed it to the Severe Nurse. "David Smith, psychologist. Now, where's room 12?" He asked, looking around. He had never been to the Asylum before.

"We've never had a psychologist down here before," the Severe Nurse said.

"Well, I've been kinda hold up. Now… where's room 12?"

"Down the hall. Can't miss it."

"Thanks," he said with a nod. Turning around, he started to walk down the hall, til he got to the door of room 12. He opened it, and walked in. And that's where he saw the woman formally known as Belle. In rags other than her formal wear.

She looked up. "Hello…" she said, rather shakily. She was scared. She didn’t know him. Was he like the woman that used to watch her?

"Hi," the Professor said. "Would you by any chance, know who I am?"

"You're one of those mean Doctors?" she asked, backing away slightly.

He inched closer. "No. I'm not. I'm a friend. Well we were before all this…"

"I have no friends."

"And we will have to change that. All of it. But first, I need you to stay here for a couple of more days."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna break you out of here. But first I have to do the paper work."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Because you helped my friend find light in a mist of darkness. I'm repaying the favour." He paused, figuring out what that sounded like. “You’re scared. I know. But, if you trust me, you won’t have to be.”


	45. A Believer

The following night, after the Professor went to see the woman formally known as Belle, Henry had taken a bite of an apple tart, made out of a poison apple. The same poison apple Regina used on Snow White. Emma and Regina had teamed up together to save their son and knew that the only other people in the town to help were Mr Gold and the Professor. When they entered the pawn shop, Mr Gold looked up, "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?"

"We need your help," Emma said.

"Oh yes you do. Seems that you can't beat time after all. I'm sure Rumple told you every magic comes with a price?" the Professor told Regina.

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it," Regina said.

"No, you should, but alas, we are where we are," Mr Gold said.

"Can you help us?" Emma asked.

"Of course. True love, Miss Swan—the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" Regina asked.

"Yes he did. Happiest moment of his life. Well, one of them. This true love potion was made from the hair strands of Snow White and Prince Charming. It's so powerful that when the Dark Curse was created, Rumple put a drop of it on the parchment. As a safety valve," the Professor said.

"That's why I'm the saviour, that's why I can break the curse," Emma said.

"Now you're getting it," Mr Gold said.

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry."

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some. For a rainy day."

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?"

"Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles. What do we do?" Regina demanded.

"Regina you do nothing. This is Emma's job," the Professor said.

"He's my son. It should be me."

"All due respect, but it's her son. And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it," Mr Gold said.

"I can do it," Emma said.

"Don't trust him," Regina said.

"What choice do we have?" Emma asked.

"That's right dearie, What choice do you have?" Mr Gold asked.

"Where is this magic?" Emma asked.

"Tell me, your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

"Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?" Regina asked.

"Oh no no no, not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over," Mr Gold said.

"Who is "her"?" Emma asked.

"Someone that you may wanna prepare yourself for. Which is why you need this…" the Professor said, opening a case with Prince Charming's sword.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"Your father's sword," Mr Gold said.


	46. The Mysterious Woman

Early in the morning, while Mr Gold was getting the true love potion, the Professor decided to go to the Storybrooke Hospital to pick up Belle. He was half way there when he saw Belle, walking around, and apparently lost. He went up to her. "Hey. Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm just trying to find Mr Gold. I was told he would protect me," she said.

"I was just gonna pick you up to take you to him. He's my friend. The one I was telling you about."

"He is? Well, lead me to him."

They began walking back to the shop and when they entered, the Professor said and went up to the counter, "Mr Gold! I have someone for you."

"Who is it?" Mr Gold said, coming out of the back room.

"You’re Mr Gold?" Belle asked.

"Yes I am, but I'm afraid I'm kinda busy." Then he looked up and saw her, and slowly walked up to her, giving the true love potion to the Professor. The Professor opened the top before pricking his finger and let a drop of his blood fall in. Plopping the top back on the vial, he swirled it around.

"I was uh, I was told to-to find and tell you that Regina locked me up. Does that mean anything to you?" Belle asked, not knowing who the man was. Was he going to harm her?.

Mr Gold reached out to her. "You're real. You're alive," he said, tears coming to his eyes. Then he heard the part about Regina. "She did this to you?"

"I was told you'd protect me."

Mr Gold slowly began to embrace her. "Oh yes. Yes I'll protect you."

"Um, I'm sorry, do I-do I know you?"

The words cut through Mr Gold like a knife. "No. But you will."

* * *

Later, Mr Gold, the Professor and Belle were walking through the woods when Belle suddenly stopped walking. She was beginning to remember. Remember who she was, and who she loved. "Wait," she called out to them.

"No, no. We've very close," Mr Gold said.

"I'll go back to help her," the Professor said, turning round to help Belle.

"That's very kind of you, Professor, but no, thanks. I want Rumplestiltskin." Mr Gold turned around at the sound of his name. The curse. It was broken. He walked back to Belle. "I-I remember. I-I love you,” Belle said, hugging him.

Mr Gold hugged Belle tightly. "Yes, yes. And I love you, too. But hey, there'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything. But first, there's something we must do,” he told her, as the three arrived at the Wishing Well. But, they weren’t alone.

"What is this?" Belle asked, looking at the well.

But before Mr Gold could answer, a woman in a khaki army-suit spoke up. "Well, according to legend, this well is said to have the power to return what was lost."

The Professor looked up. He knew who it was. “River? What are you doing here?” He asked. “You know, I suppose I should call you Mum now.”

"This? This is River?" Mr Gold asked.

The Professor nodded. “It is.”

Mr Gold approached the female, and shook her hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you, dearie.”

River shook his hand, before letting it go. “Oh?” She asked, a sly smile on her lips. “All bad things I hope.” She looked over at the Professor. “I came because I need to tell you something. What I told mother and father.”

“You were with Amy and Rory?” The Professor asked. “Are they alright?”

River nodded. “Well, they are now. Because of what I told them. The Doctor … He’s not dead.”

"But not for you. You still see younger versions of him…" the Professor said.

"Of course I do. But that's not what I mean," River stated.

"Then what do you mean?" Belle asked, who didn’t know what was going on.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you what I probably shouldn't. The Doctor's last secret. Don't you want to know what he whispered in my ear?"

"He whispered his name. Unless he lied…" the Professor said.

"Of course he did. You should know more than anyone, Professor. I have to lie as well. All the time. Have to. Spoilers,” River explained. “Like pretending that Amy’s my mother. Or that spacesuit in Florida.”

"Enough game, Miss Song. If you know something about the Doctor, you will share it," Mr Gold said.

"Feisty, isn't he?" River asked. "That man – the Doctor – is always one step ahead of everyone. He was in a Tesselecta suit. Faked the whole thing."

"So he's alive?" the Professor asked.

"He is indeed,” River said with a smile.

"Look, I'm sorry to break up this family reunion, but there is something I really have to do," Mr Gold said, stepping up to the well and dropping the true love potion in. He stepped back and watched as the purple smoke rose out of the well, first engulfing their feet before it took to the town.

"I-I don't understand..." Belle said. “What’s happening?”

"We're in a land without magic, Belle, and I'm bringing it. Magic... is coming," Mr Gold said.

"But why?" River asked. “Why do you want to bring magic?”

"Because magic... is power," Mr Gold said.


End file.
